Judgement
by LukesDragon
Summary: TirKasumi fic set during Suikoden II. Basically its Suikoden II from the POV of Tir. Anyway I thinks its good.
1. Memories

****

"Judgement" By Luke's Dragon

Disclaimer

SPOILERS---Even in the author notes! If you haven't played and/or finished Sukioden I and II then maybe you should think about doing so before you read this fic. Go on they're excellent games.

Also just remember that Sukioden belongs to Konami, not me. Okay here we go then

****

A/N

This is set three years after Suiko I finishes (right when Sukio II is taking place…) and follows the 'bad' ending. Mcdohl makes such a good tragic hero that I really wanted to go the whole way with the angst. 

Oh and just be aware of the following pointers…

Hero Sukioden I Hazel

Hero Sukioden II Reo

Suiko II Castle Phoenix Castle

Sukio II Army Dragon Army

Pahn and Gremio both died in Sukio I

~~~

Chapter IMemories

"I understand that with love comes pain, but why did I have to love so much?"

~~~

It's another freezing cold night, late autumn always used to be my favorite time of year, so colorful and so many memories. But this year winter seems to be here early, and a cold wind is blowing around, chilling me to the bone as I take this boat back home. It will be the first time I've been back to the republic in almost three years…

Three years since the war where we fought to make a nation with our own hands, three years since almost everyone I cared about died. My father, Gremio, Pahn, all gone, and Viktor and Flik, I don't know if they survived the final battle, I hope so. I heard a rumor that a pair of warriors matching their descriptions set up a fort near Muse, maybe I should go and visit them someday, but I'm not sure I want to go back.

And more than that, it's been three years since I last saw here face, and it still feels like yesterday. When I close my eyes I can usually see her face, smiling like she always did when I was around, but with such a sad look in her eyes because she knew this time I wouldn't be coming back. I'm glad it's her face I usually see, other times its…well it's not as nice to say the very least.

It feels like yesterday, but it feels like a million years ago too, maybe its just the effects of the cursed rune I carry, but it feels like everyday alone is like an eternity. That's what makes it seem so bad, just three years ago I never thought I'd be lonely, strange the ways things turn out really.

I never managed to let her know how I felt back then, maybe I didn't know, or maybe I was just afraid, afraid of letting someone else get close to me and losing them too. Guess from the way I'm feeling that my plan didn't work out as well as I'd hoped. I still feel like I've lost her, what is it that they say, "Better to have loved and lost than never loved at all". I think it was Gremio who told me that I wonder if he was right, would I be feeling much happier if I'd left her behind after telling her everything…probably not but I can't help wondering. Wondering how different my life might be if I hadn't just walked away from her, from Gregmisnster, from my friends, from my responsibilities. 

And there you see lies the rub, the Soul Eater gives me great power, and immortality…Immortality and power, and it also gives me eternity. An eternity stuck in some office in the castle, ruling over people for ten years, a hundred years, a thousand years, forever? I couldn't face that, so I ran, ran like a child… Huh guess I still am a kid though, I've killed people, lead armies and so much more. But I'm just three years older than when all this started and sometimes I don't know if I can deal with that, being so young and having a nation pinning all its hopes and dreams on me. But I feel so old too, maybe its because of all the death and devastation I've seen, or maybe its the curse of the Soul Eater, that I have to watch everyone I love die. That's why I couldn't stay with her. Why I had to run, why I won't go back, and why no matter how much I miss her, I won't go and look for her, because I'd only end up hurting the most wonderful girl I'll ever know. Damn it all, I know it makes sense but why then does it hurt so much without her?

I've told myself that the only reason I'm going back is because the winters are far milder in the republic than anywhere else, but I can't help that treacherous little thought in the back of my mind, that I might just run into her again, and then I'd… I'd…

Well I'd do nothing again of course but it would be nice to know that she was still alive, doing well in the world.

What am I talking about? She's probably forgotten all about me, met some guy in Rokkaku and moved on I don't even know that she even cared about me as anything more than a commander. Not even as a friend really, I don't think we ever exchanged more than a handful of words and here I am still thinking about her even after all this time. But I can't go back, no matter how much I want to see her again, it's just far too risky if I saw her again I'd do something really stupid, I'd fall in love with her all over again. And then one day, maybe a month, a year or fifty, but someday she would die and would be left to carry on alone again, and I don't think I could take that. 

To watch the girl I love gradually grow old, while I remain as young as the day I took that rune…That is my greatest fear and I can't help but worry that I'm going to see it come to pass. And every single night I see her in my dreams, every night I fall for her all over again, and every morning I wake up and I lose her again. Ted told me that he hadn't had a good nights sleep since he took the rune, I feel like I'm going the same way, I don't want to see her face when I sleep, because I know my heart will break once again. 

So here I am, in Banner Village, less than a few hours walk away from her, so what am going to do now? 

I'm going to go fishing, Gremio always told me it's a good thing to do when you need to think.


	2. The Darkest Hour Is Just Before The Dawn

****

"Judgement" By Luke's Dragon

A/N

Standard Disclaimer and Spoiler warnings apply from here on in okay?

Umm, not much to say really apart from this is Kasumi POV, set before during and after the battle with Luca Blight. If you've read "Unrequited" or "Fallen Stars" they're going on at the same time and are referred to a little.

~~~

Chapter 2 The Darkest Hour is Just Before the Dawn

~~~

"I remember every word you said, okay? I'm not that naive, and I'm not that stupid. I've been broken before, I can deal. I'm not scared of moving on with my life. What I'm scared of is that I'll realize somewhere along the road, that you were my life."

~~~ 

It's been a while since I've felt this nervous, nervous and excited all at once, in just a few hours we will march our forces right out of Phoenix castle and go one on one with Luca Blight and his army. And I'm scared. Scared witless to be honest, sure I've fought in mass battles before, but in I was always espionage rather than leading a unit as the representative of the Toran Republic. Leading a unit of men all fighting for those same ideals that we all fought for what seems like forever ago. Fighting for the country that he made, fighting for all those friends who have gone. Fighting for Hazel.

I suppose I'm meant to be fighting for Toran, but what I just said sums that up I guess. You know I thought I saw him when we were walking back through Banner Village, just for a moment, and then Apple came running up to us and we had to get right back to the castle. No matter how many times I do it, I swear I'll never like going via that blasted mirror, it always leaves me feeling as if I've left my stomach and my legs behind. 

So here I am in another castle, following another kid to almost certain death. And he's so similar to Hazel it's a little unsettling. they both bear a rune, but it's more than that, this Reo kid, I mean Lord Reo, he seems touched by great sadness too, just like someone else I used to know. Someone told me that his father or adoptive father is dead, and I know that he misses him and wishes someone would tell him what to do about all these hopes pinned on him. If Hazel were here I'm sure he could help him… No that's just stupid talk, I should just stop it, I've got more to worry about right now.

There's something else, I can't quite put my finger on it, but I get the impression that there is someone who he cares about so much, and he can't tell them for whatever reason. And that hurts, knowing that he's going to make the same mistake that I did. But I can't just go up and tell him all about it can I? Its not as simple as just going up to him and dropping some corny line like, 'Hey Reo, I used to be in love with a legendary hero but didn't tell him'. 

Guess I can't say anything about it to him anymore than I could Hazel. It keeps me up at nights just wondering what might have been, if one of us had just taken that chance and opened up, would I still be sat here hoping that I don't die tomorrow without ever letting him know…

Still it's nice to see old friends again, we all thought Viktor and Flik had died that last day in Gregminster and I know it hurt Hazel to think they had sacrificed their lives to save him. I think he always thought of them as surrogate big brothers or something, he certainly respected what they had done for him. I know he'd be happy to see them again, even if the situation isn't a happy reunion. Well I'd better get some sleep; it's going to be another tough day tomorrow.

***

Okay I'm scared now, really, really scared. It all sounded so simple when Shu was outlining his master plan. We'd all take up hiding positions whist General Kiba led Luca Blight into our trap. The only problem with this plan is Luca Blight and his stubborn refusal to die, He managed to cut down most of Kiba's armored cavalry as though they were rookies, then the rest of the White Wolf army came charging in and separated every one. Apart from my own group and Ayda's archers I can't see where any of the other units are. We should just about be safe hiding in the woodlands east of the main battle. But I feel so useless, I really wish I could do something, anything to help out.

"Alright, everyone wait here, I'll go scouting" 

Ignoring their protests I sprint forwards towards the edge of the copse, I might be a poor commander but this I can do. Scouting and espionage was always my forte, bizarre as it sounds I miss Krin at moments like this, mainly because I could do with a human shield right about now.

Looking around I see the main bulk of the White Wolves charging straight forwards towards Phoenix Castle, our forces battling bravely but looking as though they can't hold out forever. From back here though I can see their weakness, their backs are totally exposed.

Moving back to the rest of my forces as quickly as I can, my heart pounding knowing that friends are dying every second. I quickly outline my less than original plan of race towards the edge of the wood and open fire with everything we have. I can hardly concentrate as I try to load my bow; my head is racing at a thousand miles an hour. 

Stupid little thoughts really, like longbows aren't a ninja weapon, thoughts like Mathieu would have come up with a much better plan than Shu, thoughts like I really wish that one of these stupid arrows would let me load it properly. 

And then a blinding pain my shoulder burns, screaming at me that whatever just happened was a very bad thing indeed, someone supposed to be on my side has managed to shoot me in the shoulder blade. This seems to sum up our luck, no matter what we do there seem to be far too many of them, however the majority of the army has turned about and is marching towards us. This is very bad news; we have no where near enough troops to have a chance against them. I can feel my heart in my mouth; soon they will be close enough to charge us down. It's times like this I really wish that I knew anything about tactics. It's something ninjas never need to know I'm an independent solo fighter who relies on stealth and intellect to get through.

"Fall back to the forest!" 

At least Ayda can think on her feet, I don't know why I didn't think of that, no way could the heavily armored horsemen get through the woods. As we retreat back to the safety of the trees I see the rest of the Dragon Army fall back to the castle leaving the Luca Blight and the White Wolf Army in control of the battlefield.

Our lightly armored troops managed to get back to the Castle by sticking to the woods well out of sight. I have to admit to being impressed by Ayda's skill at moving through the woods. I think she could even impress Master Hanzo. He seems so far away right now just like my home in the Toran Republic, instead of being back there I'm skulking around in a wood. Bleeding from 'friendly fire' and being lead by a girl no older than myself, who is calling us all every name under the sun every time we so much as snap a twig. I know we don't want to get ourselves discovered, but I'm a skilled ninja, being told I'm 'griffin droppings' is starting to get to me. Still I can see the Castle now.

***

So that didn't go very well did it? We lost many men in the battle and hardly even scratched Luca Blight. Still apparently this time we have an infallible plan, although it sounds a bit like an all or nothing gamble. We are going to form into three groups and ambush Luca as he sneaks up on us. I don't know why the Highland strategist let us in on this ambush plan, but I suppose even if it is a trap it beats sitting here waiting to die. So I get to go with Lord Reo's group, this means we're responsible for finishing him off. Hurrah! A wounded evil prince, just what I wanted to go toe to toe with, today is really starting to get on my nerves. Well I should go and prepare, it's nearly time to fight, again.

***

It's cold now, really cold, the wind is cutting right through me, making my wounded shoulder sting even more. Right now Luca and his forces are coming for us, soon Flik's group will be on him, then Viktor and then us. After that we're going to chase him down and cut him down with all our archers. I can't help thinking that this might be a hell of a lot tougher than any of us were hoping for. Then a noise, it sounds like there coming now, time to get ready… I just wish that Hazel were here right now.

No time to think he's on us right now…damn

It seems to take forever to beat him down, I never knew anyone could be so tough, despite the fact three groups of our toughest individuals have thrown everything they have at him he still puts up one hell of a last stand.

And then it's over; he turns and runs towards our ambush. But we can't give up now, we've got to keep moving, if we let him escape then today and all the suffering has been for nothing. I'm getting fed up of woods today, I seem to have spent more time running through trees than is strictly needed by anyone. I'd have never thought that branches would have fallen deliberately to try and trip you up, and I'm sure that it trys to be as cold as possible, and don't even get me started on the squirrels. 

I can't help noticing Flik seems to be suffering from a nasty gash on his arm; maybe it's just the sort of day for interesting injuries. And still the White Wolves block our path, hopeless really but they still stand in our path, happy to give their lives to protect Luca Blight. It reminds me of that Imperial General who blocked our path at Gregminster Castle. Awful really, it was him versus the Liberation Army and he stood his ground. Sometimes I envy people like that, people who have something so dear to them they would die for it without a second thought…You know I used to wish I had something like that in my life…

And there he stands, arrows sticking out of him like some human pincushion, still screaming his defiance, and laughing that unsettling laughter and telling us we are all pigs. And then, with far more speed than I'd have thought possible he charges, knocking Viktor out of the way and closing on Lord Reo. There should be no way our leader can win, Luca is stronger, faster and far more skilled, but he is just charging. Total headlong determination, furious, lethal and no guard at all. 

It is a fatal mistake, spinning his Twin Heaven Fangs Reo ducks past the wild attack, slamming a flurry of blows into the chest of Luca Blight. For a brief moment the prince looks surprised then slumps forward. Still shouting how he is the very face of evil, and then he is silent, finally at peace.

I hurt all over; I'm exhausted, I'm cold, I'm hungry and want to go to bed. This is one day that I just want to forget about still with any luck things can only get better… Maybe I'll go home for a little visit tomorrow, I hear Banner Village is nice this time of year, and I can shake the feeling that I should go and check out my hunch. Still that's something to look towards the future for.

Goodnight Lord Hazel, wherever you might be.


	3. Reunion

****

"Judgement" By Luke's Dragon

A/N

~~~

Chapter 3 Reunions

~~~

"_If you don't go fishing because you think it might rain you will never go fishing ... This applies to more than fishing_." ~ George Hay

~~~

Gremio always used to take me fishing, it used to be one of his favorite activities , I could never see the attraction of sitting around for a few hours with a better than not chance of catching absolutely zilch and probably giving yourself a severe case of hypothermia. Still I always used to tag along, despite my total ineptitude at the activity, I would sit and moan the whole trip, and yeah I know I was a sulky little kid not so long ago. Gremio would just sit there without a word and he would always catch something and turn it into a meal that would always be worth the entire trip for. 

Huh I wonder how long it's been since I had a proper home cooked meal. Still this inn I'm staying in is nice enough, ran by an old couple and their two kids. Apparently the girl used to help the Liberation Army, but I can't remember her, awful really but there were so many people who fought for me back then. I feel guilty that there is only a handful that I remember. Mathieu, Pahn, Gremio, Flik and Viktor who I wish I had one last chance to tell how much they all meant to me… And… And of course Kasumi who I think about all the time, Kasumi who I left behind three years ago, Kasumi who… Huh…? What the hell I've got a fish…

~~~

Up the river in Radatt Town a party were making their way to the docks, Lord Reo accompanied by his sister Nanami and 'the beautiful knife thrower Ellie' as he had been told repeatedly to call her. Despite the fact he had pleaded with both of them that he would be fine without them he had not been able to lose them. He was also joined by Flik and Viktor, Flik had been only to grateful to tag along to escape from Nina, Viktor had been only to grateful to tag along so he could taunt Flik pretty much none stop. They were also joined by Kasumi who had originally intended to take Reo to Rokkaku alone to try and enlist support for the Dragon Army. 

It would have been a nice distraction, Kasumi reflected to have gone with just Reo rather than this lot. Much as she respected Viktor and Flik's combat prowess Viktor's booming laughter could really get to a girl after awhile, although not as much as it seemed to be getting to Flik.

As for the other two members of the group… Ellie was obviously so into Reo it was funny, funnier still was the fact he wasn't half as enamoured with her. Apparently people could indeed be enamoured without any plate mail at all. Strange how some words work when you come to think about it.

Words like 'Sorry' or 'Love' just little words that could mean so much and be so hard to say. Or when people say one thing but mean totally the other, or her favorite when there was nothing to say or some much to say that you just ended up saying "…" and hoping that the other person knew what you were thinking. It was just so… confusing.

"But you know Flik if she was a few years older…"

"Shut up Viktor"

"Anyway if you looked beyond the whole age and annoyance factor…"

"Viktor I'm warning you"

"And in a few years she'll have a great pair…"

"VIKTOR!"

"…" 

Said Reo not because there was nothing to say but that his sister would have clobbered him for saying either of the things that came into his head.

~~~

You would have thought that in a fishing village such as Banner someone actually catching one stupid fish wouldn't be such a momentous event, still it strikes me as being the sort of place nothing ever happens in. I don't even know what sort of fish it actually is the only two fish I could identify are a shark or a goldfish and it certainly isn't one of them. Still my hosts at the inn have kindly, or at least it think it was supposed to be a kind gesture, whatever. Anyway we are supposed to be having it for supper tonight.

I was talking to the son of the innkeeper, a kid called Kou, he had no idea who I was, apparently he gets star-struck or something, anyway he was telling me about his hero, some kid called Reo. This guy is apparently not much older than me and has a true rune and is leading something called the Dragon Army against the Highlanders. 

Huh, it sounds as though history likes repeating itself, just with a few different players. I'd like to meet this Reo kid, maybe offer him some good advice, like stay well clear of sages and true runes and to always follow your heart… 

Maybe I should have followed my own advice, still back then I never knew how all this would turn out…

If I had known would I have still done the same? Would I have taken Soul Eater from Ted and consigned myself to this eternity it brings with it? Gremio and Pahn, if I had another chance would I let them throw their lives away for me? And Kasumi, maybe I should have said something, but then again I've never really been all that good with words. But nonetheless if I could change just one thing, It would be her I'd tell her that…

"Lord Hazel?"

"Huh?"

"My Lord, supper is ready"

"Oh right"

"You looked like you were dreaming"

"Yeah, guess I was"

~~~

The following morning Kasumi and her group boarded a ship heading south towards Banner Village. Kasumi had wondered why they didn't just ask Viki for teleportation like they usually did if they wanted to go anywhere; it was after all so much quicker. Her response was as resounding "…" from Reo and Viktor turning a bright shade of red. She could see that Flik was dying to burst into fits of laughter but despite all the quips about Nina managed to bite his tongue. Totally baffled she put it down to being a 'guy thing' and decided not to worry about it anymore. 

Men in the Dragon Army seemed totally insane, Reo who had powers of silence matched only by Hazel Mcdohl, Flik who had matured over the past three years but still seemed, what was the word… melancholy. Still she sort of knew how he felt, there were just some people who you didn't forget about, no matter how much you might try. Those two however were practically normal compared to some of them, Hix, Viktor and Clive being three prime examples. True she had fought alongside them on numerous occasions, but she was fairly sure she would never understand them. As for some of the new guys, well the less said the better. Of course some of the female members of the group were just as unhinged. 

Still it was nice to be back fighting for something important, rather than the sheer monotony that her days had been filled with since the end of the last war. Strange to think it but perhaps here place in life was fighting. Or maybe, and this was a though she didn't like, maybe she just needed to be with people. Maybe she wasn't as good at being alone as she would have liked to say she was.

Of course the battle with Luca Blight had taught her a few things, like she wasn't cut out to be a military commander and that there were still some things that scared her. Understandable really but she didn't want to die fighting for anyone, was that a cowardly thing to say, that she didn't mind fighting it was the dying she didn't want any part of. There were still so many things that she wanted to do with her life, maybe it would be for the best if she called it a day after this was all over, no more crazy adventures no more wandering around. Try as she might to tell herself that would be a wonderful thing, Kasumi couldn't shake the feeling that something inside her was telling her that she could never give it up, even if she wanted to.

~~~

It looks like being another quiet day, which suits me fine, I'm going to see if I can catch something else today, and perhaps more importantly I'm going to go the whole day without thinking about the past. Today all I am going to concentrate on is today and tomorrow. Because tomorrow I'm going to leave Banner for good, I'm going to head somewhere where no one has ever heard of Hazel Mcdohl and see how it feels to be ordinary. Ha! That's a good one, the only thing I was ever scared of was being just like everyone else, where no one would know my face if they saw me in a crowd. I never wanted to be like that, always wanted to make my own way being myself, and now I find I'm doing just the opposite. Still maybe somewhere far away they might need me; I could be one of those mysterious traveling heroes I always liked to hear stories about, Gremio always told me the best stories when I was a kid. Huh, guess my not thinking about the past isn't working too well is it. Right, focus yourself. I have my fishing tackle and that girl from the inn is going to stop any little kids bugging me, so today should be a nice relaxing day before I start my new life well away from here.

~~~

The party representing the Dragon Army arrived in the port around about mid morning, they were immediately greeted by a young boy, dressed exactly like Reo who ran up to his hero and started chatting enthusiastically to his idol. The rest of the group dispersed to look around for a while, Kasumi had no intention of going with any of the others. Instead she wandered towards the back of the village, where if her memory was correct was a small lake which she could relax by until the others had grown bored of whatever they were up to. 

Her way was however blocked by a young woman who told her quite firmly that she could not pass, apparently some world famous angler was busy and couldn't be disturbed. Kasumi sighed and turned away, it was annoying but there was bound to be some other quiet spot to rest so there seemed no point in causing any trouble by doing anything to the locals. 

She soon located a good-looking spot, shaded under a tree and well out of the way of anyone else. Ninjas like cats can sleep just about anywhere and Kasumi was just about dozing off enjoying the feel of the unusually warm sun on her back when she was rudely awakened by being shook and shouted at.

Momentary considering disemboweling whoever it was she glanced up to see Reo and the kid looking very pleased with themselves. After calming them down enough to understand what all the fuss was about she finally gathered that according to Kou's best friends' father Lord Hazel Mcdohl himself was in the village and Kou and Reo had formed a plan to meet him. Kasumi was torn between disbelief and jubilation at the news but some how managed to contain herself. The plan was sheer simplicity, Reo and the others would hide near the lake (world famous angler her foot!) and then Kou would cry out for help.

The girl, his sister apparently would then rush off to save him and they could all run up and see Hazel. Reo, Ellie and Nanami were all thrilled to have the chance to see a real life hero, because according to Nanami they were always gorgeous. Flik and Viktor were also keen on the idea. She simply shrugged when asked what she thought of the idea, trying desperately to keep her cool. 

Kasumi was however immensely grateful that Flik gave Viktor a vicious jab with his elbow as Viktor was just about to say something. Surely there was no way someone who looked like a bear and could eat and drink practically anything could have worked it out. Surely not? Regardless her heart seemed to skip a beat as they crept as stealthily as they could to their hiding spot and waited for the plan to take off.

After what seemed like an eternity they heard a young male voice crying out for help, that kid was certainly a convincing actor. Seconds later the girl ran down from her post leaving the way open, using her ninja skills Kasumi leapt forwards and sprinted up the path. Moving with both speed and stealth she was behind him without being noticed. He looked just like she had remembered, wisps of dark hair sticking out from his bandanna, and lost in concentration staring out over at the water.

Now was her chance, she had waited so long to see him again, she had to say something.

"Umm…hi…"

~~~

Hazel Mcdohl, bearer of the Soul Eater rune, former leader of the Liberation Army and hero to thousands span around, and not for the first time in his life could say anything apart from "…". He blushed ever so slightly as he looked straight into the eyes of someone he had only that morning swore he would forget forever. Time for him to act as cool and heroic as everyone always said he was, time to do what he had promised Gremio and follow his heart.

"…Hi"


	4. Paths That Merge

****

"Judgement" By Luke's Dragon

****

A/n

Okay I've gone for a little perspective switching to try and have a few characters thoughts one the same situation. I like the perspective switching.

~~~

__

Chapter 4Paths That Merge

"Friendship is the only cement that will ever hold the world together."

*** Hazel ***

Sometimes no matter how much you try and prepare yourself, you can never ever really be prepared for the big moments in life. I just stood there, staring into her face; everything I had wanted to say over the past three years just flew out of my head. I just stood there paralyzed by her face. She looked older than last time, obvious really three years will do that, but her smile still lit up her face, and her eyes sparkled in the sunlight. I didn't know what to say, so I was glad that she took the initiative.

*** Kasumi ***

So we're just stood there, staring at each other like a pair of idiots, I can't believe that my head has totally emptied of any thoughts and anything I wanted to say just vanished into the air. But he looks just like I remember, still that same face I fell in love with, but then again he wouldn't age would he, not with that rune. But his eyes look old, belying all the devastation he has seen, and they look sad too. Not tearful sad, just an overwhelming sense of lose that makes me fall in love again. I don't want to make a move, but I have to do this.

"Hazel…it's been a long time"

"…Yes" 

"How have you been, I've thought about you. A lot"

"…I…I thought about you as well"

"Really?"  


"Yeah… and I'm glad I could see you again"

"Yeah me too"

He'd been thinking about me too, my heart did a little jump for joy, but now my courage deserted me and I couldn't speak. But somehow that didn't seem to matter we were hear together again and that was all I cared about. Just for a moment I was blissfully happy and everything was right in the world. And then the rest of the group showed up. Why couldn't they just leave us alone? Why do they always have to pick exactly the wrong moment to show up?

*** Hazel ***

She'd been thinking about me a lot? I suppose it was what I'd wanted to hear the most, and dreaded hearing too, it meant I was going to have to face up to things, either tell her how I felt or break her heart by saying I didn't care. Therefore I wasn't entirely upset when the rest of Kasumi's group showing up shattered the moment. Some kid who looked like he had a lot to deal with, two girls who didn't look like fighters and… No way it couldn't be, those two have to be dead, surely it can't be them?

"Viktor? Flik?"

"Hey long time no see kid" 

Flik, he still looks the same, same blue gear, same sword and that same look in his eyes. Surprising really how eyes can give you away without you knowing, and Viktor…

"Hazel, didn't think I'd die that easily did you" 

And Viktor, well he's still Viktor, only more so, bigger louder and everything else. But yeah I actually did think they were dead, so did everyone.

"You're both alive then?"

"Yep"

"Someone just forgot to tell anyone about it" 

Flik shot Viktor a glance which was just replied to with a grin. And that seemed to be all there was to say about it. They were alive, Kasumi was here and it was like being back in time. Apart from our three new friends who were giving me that awe-struck look that kids everywhere always give me. I couldn't help but notice the boy carried a rune on his right hand, the Bright Shield none the less, so this must be that kid everyone was talking about. 

History, it seems loves to repeat itself another kid leading an army and like me I can sense pain in his eyes, like he's lost someone dear to him, and it won't be the last time it happens.

"Hazel Mcdohl WOW! It's like such an honor I'm Nanami and this is my little brother Reo, but don't worry he's got a rune like you and this is so cool you're much nicer than your pictures and you can join us and bet the Highlanders and everything will be good and…"

"Yeah, just slow down kid"

"It's Nanami!"

"Whatever. So you're Lord Reo, commander of the Dragon army and bearer of the Bright Shield rune"

"…Yeah"

"Nice to meet you"

"…You too"

Maybe it's something about having a True Rune that makes you absolutely awful at conversations, me and this kid seem to go for the 'say as little as you can' theory whereas Luc just insults people without trying. Have a true rune, eternal life, phenomenal power and lousy conversations. Of course the other girl doesn't have a rune and hasn't said a word, she's just glaring at me, maybe I upset her. But then again she looks the sort who gets annoyed with everyone.

"So Lord Hazel, can I call you Hazel?"

"No" I was starting to wonder if this Nanami kid ever shut up, maybe she was a magical talking machine.

"So anyway Hazel are you going to join us?"  


"Well…Umm…Not really…. What the?"

The girl from the Inn is racing up to us as though she is being chased by demons, Oh that was right her little brother got into some sort of trouble. He's not with her and she looks like she's about to burst into tears.

"What's wrong?"

"Kou… he's… he's gone into the forest and I can't find him"

"Damn, there's bandits and all sorts in there"

"I know… please Lord Hazel can you help him"

"… Sure"

I don't like having to fight, much less kill but there are something's that just have to be done. Taking my Heaven Fang Staff I have to go and it looks like I'm going to leave her again.

"Goodbye Kasumi, it was nice seeing you again"

"Wait" That Reo kid, what does he want? This is hard enough

"What is it?"

"This is our fault, that boy helped us so we could see you"

"What? What sort of lousy plan is that?"

"I'm sorry, but I want to help, I'm responsible for this mess"

  
I'm responsible for this. It takes me back to the day my life changed so much. Those bandits Varkis and Sydonia were going to be put to death because of me. The feelings of guilt that my actions would lead to someone's death were new to me, at least back then. So we went to save them, and that was when I joined the liberation army. Would I change that if I could go back? No the only thing I'd do differently would have been not let Pahn fight my father, maybe if he had lived… Well no sense dwelling on it right now

"Come on kid, Viktor, Flik, Kasumi once more hey?"

Is it just me, or did her eyes sparkle more than usual when I said that?

** Ellie **

I've never been keen on woods, don't know why people can't just chop them all down and make a nice easy road. After all Banner Village is the entry point to the Republic. Well I suppose they must like traipsing through mud and trees all day. Still getting dirty is the least of our worries, giant bugs; rouge samurais and wild tigers roam this place, as well as several groups of bandits. I've often wondered what the monsters eat since you never see any plant-eating creatures around here. Stupid thought really, they probably eat any adventures that are stupid enough to come here.

  
We had only been walking for about ten minutes, in total silence, Kasumi and Hazel seemed to be poised to try and say something to each other, see Rina I can tell about relationships. Just my own I can't seem to understand. I was starting to grow restless when we ran across a group of bandits. There were at least fifteen maybe more stood about grinning. Maybe these were the same group of bandits who had kidnapped Kou. 

Our usual plan of charging in was about to work as well as it usually goes, when a couple of the lead bandits spotted Hazel and Reo.

"That's Reo, the Dragon kid"

"The one who killed Luca Blight?"  


"Yeah"

"And that's Lord Hazel!"

"Boss…"

"I'm… I'm not scared of them" 

His expression suggested that his was a total lie, Hazel grinned looking very much as young as his body suggested spinning his staff several times, the sunlight glinting off his weapon. Viktor and Flik joined in, drawing their swords and striking a pose that was more than enough to make a good number of the bandits turn tail and flee.

The head bandit, although trying to stay cool in front of his men was starting to look as he was reconsidering the merits of farming over banditry. 

Reo, probably prompted by the rest of the guys in the group took a slightly out of character macho pose, spinning his tonfu and finishing with a flourish that made the rest of the group run for safety. Still he did look very much like a real hero, I wish I could have seen his duel with Luca, well I suppose it's a subtle compliment he didn't want me to get hurt.

The leader seeing he was all alone turned to try and follow, however movement whilst being held by Viktor was less than successful, with surprising speed Viktor had grabbed the man by his neck and was holding and choking him all at once.

"Not you" Viktor put the pressure on the man's neck a little more.

"No, no, no don't kill me"

'We won't kill you, if you tell us what we want to know"

"Okay, just let me go so I can breathe"

"Just a little then Viktor. So what happened to that boy" 

The look of anger in Hazel's eyes was something else, so intense and with real anger glowing on the surface.

"Yeah, yeah, we had him, but we got attacked by a monster and let him go"

"You left him to a monster!"

"Well we're bandits what do you expect?"  


"I expect you to die, Flik"

With speed equal to his name of 'blue lightning' Flik thrust his blade forwards straight towards the heart of the helpless bandit chief. With such skill and timing, I guess that's why Nina is so obsessed over him, he halted the strike, the tip of the blade resting on the mans chest. The bandit chief abandoned any hope of maintaining his dignity dropping to his knees and bursting into tears. Smiling broadly Hazel walked purposely deeper into the forest over towards where the bandits had left Kou. Reo following Hazel not just step for step but trying to copy the purposeful stride the leader of the Liberation army had perfected over the past few years. A good job really that Rina had stayed behind, she would have had weeks of fun with the look I gave him as he walked away.

*** Reo ***

Hazel Mcdohl, leader of the Liberation Army, bearer of the Soul Eater Rune. And along with grandpa Genkaku one of my two heroes. I even named my tonfu after his weapon, now here I am on an adventure with him. After everything I've been through so far nothing can even come close to being as great as this feeling. I don't care who else is with us, it feels like its just Hazel and me as a team. It sorta reminds me of how it used to be when Jowy was still with me. How odd is that? We've hardly said two words to each other and he already feels like my best friend. It's like we have some sort of bond you know? 

Just watching him make me feel proud really, proud that I'm following in his steps in a way. The whole kid with rune leads army thing. But I know he went through a lot, almost everyone he cared about died in the war, I think it was Viktor who told me about it once. His childhood friend died because of his rune and his closest friend died protecting him. How heroic is that? Dying to protect the person you care most about in the whole world, I hope that if it ever came down to it, I'd be able to do the same. 

I know Shu wouldn't be happy about that though, I mean I know that he needs me for the future of the Dragon Army, but sometimes I wonder if it's me or my rune he really cares about protecting. I told Jowy I didn't want the rune and that all the power that came with it wasn't for me. Guess runes don't really care what you think, once you've got one, your destiny isn't your own any more.

Hey there's that kid, and a worm again? Huh we beat one before, this one is doomed!

And it was, compared to Luca Blight it was little more than a training mission, Viktor and Flik attacking together with perfect timing and unity, something I suppose that comes from fighting side by side for so long. Nanami and myself could do something similar just like Grandpa Genkaku taught us, Ellie using her rune magic and Hazel delivering a crushing combination of blows soon left the unfortunate worm a battered victim. Turning our attention to Kou we almost missed what sounded like a large piece of silk being ripped in half, I didn't even notice what was going on until I heard Nanami's cry of pain.

Spinning around just in time to avoid a strike from a viscous set of talons we were no longer faced with an easy worm but a giant flying bug that had already taken out Nanami and Ellie. Viktor charged forwards, trying to land a fatal blow upon the monster's head, whilst Flik was preparing to unleash a bolt of lightning from the rune on his right hand. They never got the chance; the moth spewed out a cloud of spores, which left both fighters lying on the floor, gasping for breath.

Being a little further back Hazel and me survived that attack, but I noticed he was holding his hand, as if trying not to use the Soul Eater's power. So distracted by this he didn't have a chance to avoid the moth's next attack, a swooping dive to try and take his head from his shoulders. I couldn't speak it all happened so quickly that there was nothing I could do but watch. 

Watch as Kasumi jumped into the air and slashed the creature across one of its wings, causing it to veer off course and miss Hazel by a matter of inches. 

The next thing I knew I was on the ground choking, the moth had unleashed another spore cloud, this time too close to us all for any chance of avoidance. All I could taste was an acrid, sulfur flavor, far worse than anything Nanami could cook up was. This was mingled with the taste of my own blood in my mouth, I could hardly see, but managed to force myself up onto my feet.

Quite involuntarily the Bright Shield rune started glowing, pulsing with a power I hadn't felt before it fired a blast of white light into the sky, basking in the warm glow I felt so much stronger. Then a flash of memory flew into my mind; images raced across my mind then were gone. Jowy and me leaping off that cliff, the noose around my neck and Rowd's grin. Luca Blight laughing as Ryube burnt to the ground, the smile of a girl, a man in green dying for me… that wasn't my memory, but then it was gone replaced by the sound of hooves across the plains, and then Me, Jowy and Nanami as kids in Kyaro town.

At that same moment I heard a shout right next to me.

"Soul Eater Rune, show your power… Judgement!"

The moth didn't stand a chance, the two attacks connected at the same time, black and white, life and death. Forgiveness and Judgement. There wasn't even a charred corpse of the monster left; just the faint smell of burnt meat.

Turning our attentions to Kou it was quickly decided the best plan would be to take him to Gregminster and see the famous Dr. Luikian. Just for the briefest moment I saw a look of panic flash across Hazel's face, then it was gone as he led our group on to Gregminster.


	5. Living in the Past

****

"Judgement" By Luke's Dragon

****

A/N

Deliberately played through a new game of Suiko II to get the scene with Mcdohl and Kasumi and the scene where the two hero's runes combine. Huh talk about an anti climax, still I've tried using Kasumi's game dialogue in the exchange between the two of them. Almost exclusively from Hazel's POV apart from a very brief scene from Reo's with him and Cleo.

~~~

__

Chapter 5Living in the Past

~~~

"To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world"

~~~

For the first time in three years I am scared, terrified even as we approach the border checkpoint, don't know why I don't just turn and run. Run as fast as I can and never look back, no one can be worth so much to me that I want to go back to Gregminster. But I stay, leading them onwards, trying not to let them know that inside my stomach is filled with butterflies, although dragons would be a better creature to have there, okay maybe not dragons, but some big although quite frightened creature. Stupid thoughts really, I'm just going because of this kid who needs my help, take him to the doctors and then go. I'm not staying, I'm not going to become president and I'm not going to tell Kasumi anything.

So why do I feel so nervous?

The border guards are led by an old familiar face, Varkas, former bandit chief and part of the reason I joined the Liberation Army in the first place. He looks our group over; probably suspicious in the extreme of a group of battle stained warriors wanting admittance to the republic. He is just about to turn us away when he notices me, hiding at the back, like a school kid who doesn't want to be there.

"Is it really Lord Hazel! You've come back to us?"

"…" 

Or what '…' really means is 'no, this is just because of some kid, that's all'. But I can't really say that, not with that grin on his face.

"We need to see Dr. Luiken as quickly as possible!" 

The kid's sister at least has her head screwed on, I was busy remembering Odessa asking me to save Varkas and Sydonia and the feeling of guilt that it was because of me that they were in trouble. Cleo's expression when I said it wasn't my problem and Gremio saying I was right, even though he was lying through his teeth.

The thought of what my life would have been like if I had never said yes to that request filled my mind all the way to Gregminster. How many of my friends would still be alive, but I can't think like that I suppose, it happened now I have to deal with the consequences. That's why I don't want to go back, why I ran away in the first place, and too many ghosts and memories haunt that place for me to want to stay there. I'm trying to forget about the influence of a certain female ninja walking next to me with a concerned expression on her face on that decision.

***

Three years have passed since I walked through these gates, the years since I walked away from my home and thought I could go through this alone. Gregminster always looks magnificent, and today was no exception, the rooftops shone in the sunlight and the streets were all so clean. But none of that really matters, the city isn't just about bricks and mortar, it's the people who live there that make it the place it is. And there you have it, all the people who matter to me and made this place my home are gone. My father, Ted, Pahn and Gremio all gone, and with them the sense of this place as my home. The actual building is still there, and Cleo is still there too, but it still isn't the same. Hard to describe really, but seeing so many places with so many happy memories just makes me want to cry. I won't of course, not with people around, I always make a point of crying alone. I want to cry but I don't, surely I get some sort of credit for that.

For not shattering all there illusions of me as some sort of great hero, someone who is so strong, someone who isn't being eaten up inside by his grief.

And so, surrounded by all the pomp and ceremony I walk into the office of the first president of the Toran Republic, Lepant. I was quite surprised when I heard he was given the post of president. Back in the war I just remember him as a swordsman who was dedicated to his wife. Still I suppose with out Mathiu or myself around they didn't have many options, still Lepant? Well I suppose I gave up my rights to say anything about it when I left this place. I can't help but overhearing the whispers that Lord Hazel has come back to lead them again.

No Lord Hazel is only back to help out this kid, then I'm gone. I don't know where I'll go but I won't be staying here. The only thing is I don't know if I want to tear my heart out again and leave her… I guess I got over it once so I can manage again… Got over? No I never got over her anymore than I got over losing anyone else I care about. I just got better at hiding that particular pain.

"Lord Hazel Mcdohl and Lord Reo of the Dragon Army" The chamberlain ushers us in.

"Lord Hazel! It really is you, you have returned"

"I'm here because of this kid, we need to see Dr Luikan right away"

And with that everyone starts rushing around, Kou is carried off to be attended to and that means I can't avoid the inevitable request any longer, and I know that I'm going to disappoint someone else who believed in me. Lots of people will be disappointed I suppose, but I have to do this, I have to walk my own path in life, otherwise what is the point? Ageless but trapped in an office, no. If I have to bear this I have to do it my way. I have to follow my heart… Who was it who told me that?

"Lord Hazel, the office of president is rightfully yours, please step this way.

I don't. I take a step back, trying to hide behind the ample frame of Viktor.

"Lord Hazel? This is the country you made with your own hands"  


"…I'm sorry… I can't"

"Hazel…" 

I feel a hand on my shoulder, I don't even need to look to know who it belongs to, and it gives me my strength and my courage. Or at least enough to come up with a convincing lie.

"I'm still young, I want to travel and see the world. But I promise I'll come back someday"

I feel awful about that, but who knows maybe someday I will want to come back. Maybe but I doubt it. Anyway it has the desired effect, Lepant looks happy and launches into some speech about keeping things running for me. I smile and nod in all the right places until it is time to leave. Apparently Kou will be fine and just needs to spend the night in the hospital wing resting, so we leave the castle.

On the way out I spot something truly bizarre, a room dedicated to me.

Looking around there is a shelf of books about the war, a couple of badly drawn portraits, a replica set of my clothing and a statue of me. It is quite simply bizarre, but they made a museum about me, a damn museum. I don't get it, I mean no other leaders have museums, the old emperors never bothered but they made one for me. I suppose it is a compliment and I guess they thought it would be nice to let all the kids learn about the great and heroic Hazel Mcdohl. But I don't like it, mainly because it makes me feel like I should already be dead. After all I'm sure only dead people get put in museums.

Kasumi is giving me a worried look, so I leave the statue to be admired in years to come, unable to shake the feeling it is watching me.

Outside the castle a crowd has formed, all wanting to catch a glimpse of me. Feeling horribly embarrassed I give a little wave, feeling my face turn bright red. I'm encouraged by a few kind words behind me, even though I can't tell who from I appreciate it Cutting through the group I see a few familiar faces, friends who fought alongside me. After exchanging pleasantries and feeling awful that they all want to catch up later, but say there's no rush. After all it's not like I'm going to leave them again… I feel like its three years ago and I'm tearing myself to pieces once again. I'm going to betray all their faith in me and leave them. Only this time… this time I'm going to… Forget about it… thinking about it hurts too much.

***

Against my better judgement, mainly due to Viktor, Flick and Nanami wanting to, we go 'home'. Or at least the building that used to be my home.

Now I've been in some bad places in my life but this is something else the air seems heavy, like a great sadness is in the air, like the house itself is lonely and all the history is weighing down upon it. Huh maybe I'm just going mad, reading too much into it, still it is so strange being back here. A place that even though it feels like a lifetime ago used to be my whole world. No that's not true, the people who lived her used to be my whole world, now there's nobody left except…

"Master Hazel?"

"Cleo… it's been a while"

She hadn't changed that much, still the same woman who I always thought of as a big sister, and the only living soul that made me think of my childhood. Maybe that's why I hadn't wanted to go back for three years, she reminds me, every time I look at her, of what I've lost.

And it hurts, more than it usually does which I suppose is something, I always thought I was at a peak of hurt, but being back here… damn it even smells the same… everything looks just the way it did, like stepping back in time. But it's too quiet and that's the giveaway. Although my father was usually away there was always noise and life in this house and now… Now there's nothing. From what I heard after the war Cleo just returned here and kept the place, guarded it like some sort of sentinel in the tomb of a king. And this place reminds me of a tomb, buried here are all the memories and dreams of my childhood and I don't like being back here. That's why tomorrow I'm going to leave for the last time. I don't think I could stand to be here another day. Tired and depressing myself I make my excuses and go to my old room, missing dinner, you see if it wasn't Gremio's stew I don't think I want it. 

***

For someone who was used to Nanami's 'cooking' the meal had been a welcome break for Reo, in between inn meals and the restaurant at the castle it had been a while since he had a proper home cooked meal. Cleo, Flik and Viktor had reminisced about their adventures in the Liberation Army, Reo had never realized what huge heroes they had been, but he caught himself wondering why they had set up the fort. Surely they had enough adventures to last them a lifetime, maybe like Hazel the idea of settling down was more terrifying than any monsters they might encounter. Still after this all he wanted was to be with Nanami and Jowy and never need to fight again. He was about to bed when he came across Cleo in the corridor.

"Umm… it was a lovely meal Miss Cleo"

"Thank you…"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes… Just thinking I guess"

"…Okay"  


"Reo… is war painful for you?"

"I…I don't know… Yes I suppose… but…"

"But there's no choice right?"

"Right… but why ask me that?"

"I was thinking, what did Hazel gain from the war, personally I mean"  


"…I…I don't know"

"Well I'm sure you will… goodnight Reo"

Reo went to his room, but he couldn't sleep through thinking about what Cleo had said. Hazel had certainly lost a lot during the war, but had he gained anything. Lots of people were much happier and better off than before but Hazel… It was sad really, after everything he had been through Hazel had lost his life in a way. So much expectation and admiration, but the only thing he could do to be free was to keep on running away from his home and anyone he cared about. And maybe it was just Reo's imagination but he looked so tired all the time. Maybe that was Soul Eater, or maybe it was three years of loneliness. It sent a chill down Reo's spine when he wondered if he might suffer the same fate.

***

A knock on my door stirs me out of my thoughts, in a way I'm grateful of the interruption.

"Come in" 

Kasumi? Huh I wasn't expecting her to be here, still it's been a while since we've talked. Well, not talked as in the exchange of words since I don't really do that, but the point is still the same.

"Umm… excuse me… can I come in?"

"Sure" She's already in so I don't know why she even asked.

"It's been a long time… three years"

Yeah I know how long its been, it feels even longer than that though. I want to say something but I'm tongue-tied again

"It was nice seeing everyone again… everyone leading new lives"

Everyone that is except Gremio, Pahn, my father and all the unknown soldiers else who died that is. 

"But you haven't changed at all… except your eyes they look… older"

"…" In response I just raise my right hand and show the rune.

"Oh that… I suppose that's why you don't want to stay right… a life without end"

"Yeah" 

Or a life alone, I don't know which is worse, but maybe if I try so hard not to say anything, try not to fall in love with her again, just maybe my heart will understand that this is all for the best. For the first time in three years, quite unbidden a tear rolls down my cheek, blinking it away a moment too late I can tell by the look in her eyes that she saw that. And despite the fact she is a little wrong in why I cry, she is right when she thinks I'm crying because of her.

"I… forgive me… forgive me… I'm… a fool" 

She turned to run, just like we had both wanted to run ever since we saw each other that very morning, here I stood at another crossroads. Should I let her just walk out of my life again like I had walked out of hers, just say '…' and let it happen? But then a flash of a painful memory seers across my mind and I know what I have to do to keep a promise. 

Young master, promise me that you will always follow your heart, that is my first and only request of you. 

Follow my heart, so much harder than it sounds, but something inside makes me do it.

"Kasumi… please don't leave me"

For a brief second she pauses, torn between the open door and me stood there, pleading like a little kid, I can see from her expression she is lost as to what to do. So I just do the only thing that seems right, I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her. And for the first time since I can't remember when I feel happy and secure, because just for tonight I know someone cares for me.


	6. Hard Choices

****

"Judgement" By Luke's Dragon

A/n

Okay as I mentioned in a few of the other a/n sections I played through Suikoden II for research purposes and decided to play the game a little differently, new party that sort of thing. But I also chose the 'cowards option' in Tinto, running away with Nanami, hadn't done this since my very first game (poor Ridley) but it got me thinking, especially with Mcdohl and Kasumi being the two characters who came with me…

~~~

__

Chapter 6Hard Choices

"Please tell me the answer… Is fate unchangeable?" 

~ Tir Mcdohl

"Doubt is a pain too lonely to know that faith is his twin brother."  
~ Khalil Gibran

~~~

Hazel had never been to Tinto before, it was apparently no great loss, there was a desert, lots of mountains and mines but that was very much the limit of fun things in the area. Still the Dragon Army had received a plea for help from the Lampdragon bandits and they had gone to investigate. Viktor had told Hazel he suspected the 'funny looking dead guys' were minions of Necrolord. Hazel had been dismayed that the vampire was still alive, three years ago he and Viktor had beaten the vampire and thought he had been gone for good. Still coming back from the grave was probably a key part of being undead.

Hazel, Reo and Viktor had been accompanied by Kasumi and Nanami as well as one of the bandits a boy called Koyu. After journeying to Mt. Lampdragon they had found it had already fallen to Necrolord's forces and now they were on their way to Tinto City to seek an audience with Mayor Gustav. Viktor claimed that Tinto would have no choice but to help them now, Hazel was less than convinced they deserved help, they had wanted no part of the Dragon Army's struggles but wanted their strength now. Still Hazel had managed to bite his tongue.

Of course he had not said very much, ever since that night with Kasumi… She had been avoiding him ever since, this was really getting to Hazel. He had put his heart on the line as much as he ever had and in return all he was getting was a few blushes and hurried escapes. Still he had come up with a cunning plan, he had told Reo she should come along for espionage purposes. Hazel was convinced that the leader of the Dragon Army had absolutely no knowledge of romance what so ever. He hadn't even figured out that the knife-throwing girl liked him yet. Still it made Hazel's task a little easier. Now all he needed was Kasumi to listen to him.

***

It was late when the party arrived in Tinto after brief discussions where Reo promised to help Tinto in exchange for support afterwards the party were shown to the guest rooms.

Reo had wanted to talk with Hazel about runes, he had noticed that Hazel didn't like to use the rune any more than he had to. In fact there had only been that fight with the moth where their lives were in danger that Hazel had used his power. Since then he had kept his gloves on and didn't ever remove them. Reo had wanted to talk but Hazel had vanished, come to think of it he hadn't seen Kasumi for a while either…

A little concerned about his friends Reo settled down to sleep in the slightly uncomfortable guest beds. Reo was soon lost in a dream.

Reo and Nanami were in the Highland capitol, they had left the rest of the Dragon Army to find Jowy, Reo could feel his heart pounding in his chest as they walked along the empty corridors, and then they came to the throne room. Jowy, dressed as Luca Blight sat on the throne waiting for them. Reo and Nanami walked towards him, Nanami was saying that everything would be fine and they could all stay friends forever. Jowy just drew his sword and ran Nanami straight through. Silently she dropped to her knees, blood pouring from the deep wound in her chest. Reo felt his heart shatter as his sister fell, rage building he charged at Jowy, attacking with the sheer fury he had felt fighting Luca he spun his tonfu, connecting with a flurry of viscous blows. Within seconds Jowy had fallen, now both he and Nanami lay on the floor, both blooded and dying at his feet. 

Reo awoke with a scream, his face covered in a cold sweat. Gasping for air he was for the first time he could remember truly afraid, it was less a dream he thought, more a vision of the future. He didn't want to lose Nanami, he certainly didn't want to have to fight, much less kill Jowy and if it was a choice between that and leading the Dragon Army he'd… he'd… he'd go back to sleep and hope it made sense tomorrow.

***

Outside Hazel felt the cold, nighttime air breeze across his face. He soon found Kasumi who was sat outside deep in thought. He walked up to her and sat down wordlessly. As usual there was nothing he could find to say. Kasumi had been all that had dominated his mind for as long as he could remember and now he was sat here… Rejected?

No it wasn't anything like that, she wasn't running now, she just looked so unsure of herself. But that was fairly obvious really, she had never seen that much of the world and they were both so young this was just so new to them. Maybe he should try talking to her, let her know he was as nervous as she was, maybe more so. It was just so… confusing.

"Kasumi…"

"Hazel…"

And that seemed about it. God why was it always so hard to say anything when he was with her like this. Things always sounded perfect in his head, he'd tell her how much she meant to him and she'd do the same. Of course that was how it ended and he never needed to worry about the future or anything major, for that perfect moment they would be as one. Maybe he really should take action in real life, not just his mind.

  
"Hey Kasumi… That night in Gregminster…"

"Yes?"

"It was… nice"

"Yeah… it was"

"And you know…" His voice trailed off again.

"Know what?"

"…"

"Yeah I knew that" 

And then she turned to look at him and smiled a smile that made Hazel think of lightning in the summer, she kissed him on the cheek and the smile vanished, replaced by a bright scarlet blush.

"I…I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me…"

"Don't be sorry Kasumi…" 

And then it just seemed so right, just like in his mind when he played out this scene everything seemed right.

"Because I really care about you… a lot"

"Thank you… I care about you too"

  
That was pretty much it, Hazel's usually poor conversation skills had now deserted him totally but that didn't seem to matter. They were both still there, neither had ran this time and so they just sat there. Holding each others hand until the sun rose, knowing that maybe life would be a little easier with someone else there.

***

Hazel was going to need all his strength that morning, by midday he was regretting staying up all night no matter how much it had been worth it. Two minutes later he decided that the Dragon Army could manage without him and fell to sleep during negotiations. He dreamt, not for the first time of Kasumi, this time they were walking hand in hand down a long road. Kasumi was holding his left hand, but his right palm felt like it was burning up. It was a dream he had dreamt many times before, Soul Eater took those closest to him, and therefore he had tried not to get close to anyone. He had almost succeeded too.

Five minutes later General Ridley shouting at a man referred to as Jess rudely awakened him from his dream. Nudging Klaus who was sat next to him he whispered.

"What happened?"  


"Chamberlain Jess accused Lord Reo of murdering mayor Annabelle… Were you asleep or something?"  


"…Uh, no" 

Hazel decided that a lie was the only option, God how he hated these meetings! Jess had stormed out of the hall now and discussions were continuing. He had only tagged along since there was nothing else he could think of to do with his time. He didn't want to go back to Gregminster and travel was difficult with the war, so he had agreed to help out the Dragon Army, Shu had agreed saying it would be a huge moral booster for the troops. Still although he couldn't think of anything better to do than help out, he could think of a vast number of things more fun than sitting here listening to tactics and politics.

To his credit Hazel stayed awake for another six minutes before falling asleep again.

***

It was much later when Reo finally went to bed, Necrolord and his minions had shown up, taunted them and then left. They had discussed strategy late into the night before finally going to bed. Reo had left Hazel and Kasumi slumped out on the table, he was not sure what they must have been up to last night to be so tired, perhaps it was the rune sapping his strength. Yes that made sense. Reo settled down to sleep despite the hard bed digging into his spine. Shortly after falling asleep Reo was back in the same nightmare as he had been through the night before. Once again he awoke with a start, try as he might he could not get back to sleep so he decided to go for a walk and see if Nanami was still awake. The feeling that he was going to loose her was getting to be a real weight upon his mind and he wanted to see her, he was pleased to see she was still awake, just staring out of her window.

"Nanami?"

"Oh… Reo why are you still up?"  


"I couldn't sleep"  


"No me neither… hey Reo…"  


"Yeah?"  


"No it's nothing forget it"  


"Alright, well g'night then"  


"No actually I have to say it. Lets just run away from all this, there's no need for us to fight anymore"  
  
And the more she explained that there were so many people better suited to war, the more Reo released in his mind he was just a kid playing at armies. he couldn't really deal with the responsibility of people he cared for getting hurt. He didn't want to fight Jowy and that little cottage far away sounded so tempting. Looking into his sister's eyes Reo made the first decision he had made for a while. This wasn't Shu or Viktor or anyone else telling him to do something, this was his call, and he was leaving. They packed everything they felt they needed and snuck downstairs, only to run straight into Hazel and Kasumi.

"You can't stop us, let us past"  


"Huh?"  


"We're leaving and if you won't let us go…" 

Nanami struck a martial arts style fighting stance which totally failed to intimidate either of her unwitting adversaries. Hazel turned and whispered something to Kasumi, who looked briefly concerned, then puzzled then smiled.

"Okay, we're going with you" 

Hazel grinned in a slightly discomforting manner.

"Yes" Kasumi agreed, "it would be dangerous without us"

In their haste to escape both Reo and Nanami totally failed to wonder why Hazel and Kasumi were heading out so late at night, even before they had turned up.

***

It was less than two days later when a blooded and weary party staggered into Tigermouth village, they had first headed to Crom, only to have to flee foe their lives as zombies overwhelmed the town. Although they had fought to try and save the town as best they could but in the end the numbers and sheer relentlessness of the undead had forced them to run again. They decided to take a short break before making the tough trek across the mountains. Nanami and Reo sat down to eat whilst Hazel and Kasumi moved a good distance away before talking.  
  
"Hazel why are we doing this?"  


"Doing what?"  


"Running. You saw what happened in Crom, Lord Reo is needed"

"We can't force him to fight"  


"But…If we can't do anything why did we come?"

"Because we don't want him to die just because he feels like his destiny isn't his own…"  


"Oh…"  


"…Oh what?"  


"Like maybe you're doing this because you feel the same, right?"  


"…When did you get so smart?"  
  
Kasumi just smiled her lightning smile again, the smile that made Hazel forget about the dull ache in his back from one of many attacks they had endured on the way here. It almost made him forget about the permanent sensation of discomfort the rune on his hand caused him.

It was soon time to move on, or at least it would be if the guard were not blocking their path.

"Trying to escape you should be ashamed. Right now Lord Reo of the Dragon Army is fighting to save us and you're running away!"

It was true, Reo did feel ashamed but surely this had to be his only choice, otherwise that awful dream might come true and then if he lost Nanami and Jowy… He'd be well and truly lost. Having to use a Viktor-esq 'good trick' to get by was averted as a horde of undead began to enter the town. The guardsman along with anyone who could wield a weapon ran to fight the attackers.

"Now lets run!" Nanami started heading towards the mountains.

"No…"  


"Huh… Reo?"  


"We have to… We have to fight…"

Hazel smiled gripping his staff he charged towards the main melee, stopping before he got too far he saw there were literally hundreds of zombies and animated skeletons shambling towards the gates. They had neither skill nor speed but they were relentless, short of hacking them to pieces there was no way to stop them, the human defenders were horribly outnumbered.

"Reo… It's hopeless" Hazel didn't want to leave these people to their fate but he had to protect his friends first and foremost.

"No we have to fight!"

Reo charged, shaking his head Hazel followed him, trying to come up with some sort of plan to beat odds of more undead than he could count against a rag tag collection of villagers. The problem was none of them were good at this sort of battle, all of them relied heavily on speed and technique rather than brute strength, however the only thing effective against these living dead opponents was strength. Right now they really needed someone like Viktor, a big guy with a big sword, but there was nothing like that around. All they could do was try their best.

Reo felt his anger rising, he couldn't let these monsters win, he had to protect everyone who was depending on him. Leader of the Dragon Army or not he had to protect them. That was what Genkaku taught him, martial arts are for protecting the people you care about.

  
"Bright Shield Rune… I need your power!"

A massive pulse of white energy shot from Reo's hand turning all the undead it touched to dust, but it was a drop in the ocean, there were still many more coming, all the while the townsfolk were falling and Reo's friends were taking more and more punishment.

Now Hazel and Nanami stood side by side in a defensive wall whist Kasumi darted between them scoring with lightning quick blows. Blows that would have worked fine on anyone who needed their internal organs inside them, but these monsters didn't care about that. Indeed all Kasumi was accomplishing was making herself feel really sick.

Reo tried calling on his rune again, but this time there was nothing, all he felt was a wave of exhaustion wash over him.

"We have to go now!" Nanami called desperately. Reo knew in his heart there was no other choice, the four turned and ran, leaving the townspeople to their grizzly fates. 

So they fled again, Hazel took one last look back as the last of the human defenders fell and the whole region belonged to Necrolord. And then, at the exact same time the same thing happened to Jowy in Muse, Reo passed out. The main difference was Jowy was in a safe warm office, Reo was on a mountain surrounded by flesh eating zombies.

***

The party ran along the mountain path, Nanami carrying Reo on her back, Kasumi and Hazel running ahead cutting down any zombies that blocked their path. Luckily the undead were slow to move and react so they managed to get almost the entire distance before running into trouble. When they did however it was big trouble. 

Blocking the path was a vast number of undead, at least fifty, maybe more, undead who were not affected by fatigue unlike their human opponents fighting permanently did not worry them at all. Hazel was really starting to feel the effects of the past few days now, but there was no other way they had to keep going forwards. Gripping his weapon he charged at the undead striking them with a rain of blows, but to very little effect, the crushing blows his staff delivered were ineffective against dead bodies. Bleeding from several fresh cuts he dropped back, the situation was looking grim. 

"Hazel…" 

Kasumi was breathing heavily too, she didn't even have a true rune to help her out. That was it, he had his true rune, much as he didn't want to use it there was no other choice. Tearing off his glove he revealed Soul Eater, it seemed to pulse with an angry red energy, eager for some action.

"Soul Eater… Show your power!" 

He unleashed a blast of black light which engulfed the zombies, sending their souls to the eternal abyss, tired from the exertion Hazel dropped to one knee and watched as… Nothing happened?

Damn it! He should have remembered from last time he had fought Necrolord that most of his powers were useless against the undead. They had no souls for Soul Eater to take. Shuffling forward the wave of zombies moved closer, dropping back again he caught sight of even more coming from behind them. He was exhausted, out-numbered and trying to protect everyone. But he still had one choice, one he was not looking forward to using and on that he would have to pay for later, but there was no choice. 

"Soul Eater… I call on your full power… Judgement!"

This never got any easier, if anything it felt worse and more painful every time he used it. The price was always there, and the fact it felt like his entire body was on fire, frozen and crushed all at the same time. Didn't help matters. But more so it was the sensation of everything that made up the victim being reduced to nothingness, all the thoughts and memories of the victims flying past him and then they were nothing but memories that he would dream of tonight. The black energy tore through the zombie in front of them, staggering slightly Hazel and the others ran to the relative safety of Drakemouth village.

***

"Oww… Where are we?" 

Reo's vision was spinning and his head hurt, he felt like he had ran a marathon and then some, he was tired and he hurt and all he could see was Nanami's concerned face looking down at him.

"Drakemouth… Somehow we made it here"

"Where are the others?"

"Outside. They're trying to guard us"

Reo had a flash of recollection, the pain in Hazel's eyes when he had unleashed the power of his rune, and it had all been his fault in a way. If he hadn't left in the first place… Outside it sounded like the fighting had intensified. Nanami looked even more worried than before.

"Sounds like there's lots of them… I'll go and help. You stay here"

Reo felt totally helpless, everyone was suffering because of him. Nanami, Kasumi and Hazel too, all fighting. He couldn't stand waiting any longer. Painfully pulling himself to his feet Reo walked outside, straight into Flik.

Hazel and Kasumi were stood a short distance away, taking the time to recover whilst it was quiet, possibly they were also trying to avoid the anger in Flik's eyes, and the disappointment and sorrow Shu and Apple were showing in theirs.

Reo was only half listening as Shu told him how he felt let down by Reo's actions. Reo was too busy looking at the piles of corpses that littered the village to pay him too much attention though. He was having a hard time telling which bodies were zombies or which were villagers or which were villagers who were turned into zombies. It was a truly gruesome sight, Reo's eyes fixed though, on the body of a young girl, no older than Pilka, he was still looking at her in a horrified fascination when Shu slapped him across the cheek.

It was not a hard blow but it took him off guard and knocked him backwards. He could see Apple crying as Shu told him how Ridley had been killed in the fighting, how the whole area was under Necrolord's control and how they needed him to come back. He remembered the guard at Tigermouth village, and how Ridley had been the one to jump to his defense when Jess had accused him of killing Lady Annabelle. It was almost too much for him, but he bit his lip and tried not to cry. And then Shu told him that it was his decision to come back or not, he wouldn't and couldn't force him. And then they were gone. He didn't hear what Flik said as they walked away but from Nanami's response he could tell it wasn't complimentary.

And now he didn't know what to do, if he went back there would be more death, more people would die because of him, Nanami's life would be in danger and he would have to fight Jowy. He didn't want to, but there was no other choice was there. He couldn't just run away forever, could he? Hazel walked over to him, Reo couldn't help but notice he was moving with some difficulty and had deep gashes across his chest. Kasumi too was bleeding and looked so tired that she would collapse at any moment. 

"What will you do Reo?" 

"I… I don't think I can go back" 

Reo was crying now and he didn't care, crying for Ridley, crying for everyone who had believed in him, crying for Jowy, and he didn't care who saw him. How was he supposed to do this? He wasn't a leader, he wasn't a fighter and most of all he wasn't a killer. Hazel put his hand on Reo's shoulder to try and comfort him.

"Hey… It'll be all right, trust me I've been there"

"No… I don't want Nanami to die, and I don't want to fight Jowy"

"But to leave, after everything you've been through? Are you sure?"

"I… I… I don't know what to do. I'm just a kid after all… how am I supposed to do this?

"You just have to do what seems right"

And then it seemed as though something clicked in Hazel's eyes, he had an idea, an idea brought on he supposed by being with Kasumi and Reo for too long and starting to feel young again, like the young man who had united peoples hearts not so long ago. Through his sobs Reo heard d Hazel make an offer. It made both Kasumi and Nanami gasp in disbelief, it even shocked Hazel that he had been able to say it.

"If you want to leave I'll… I'll lead the Dragon Army"

Stained with his own tears and blood Reo looked into the eyes of his hero, a face no older than his own, but with green eyes that belied all the pain they had seen already.

"You'd do that for me… Why?"

"Because… because I see myself in you…"

It was true, In Hazel's deep green eyes Reo could see it, the pain of loosing those closest to you, having to fight people who meant the world to you. Reo understood that maybe somewhere along the line Hazel Mcdohl had wanted to run away but never had the choice. Perhaps that was why he offered, because he knew all the hurt that being a leader and a hero involved more than anyone did.

"But… your rune… and you've done it all before"

"I don't mind, if you really want to leave then go I won't stop you… but…"

"But…?"

"Will you be able to go through life and honestly say you'll never regret this choice?"

"…"

"And as for Jowy… You know enough to know that you might be able to save him, bearer of the bright shield rune. If I face him…"

Hazel just made a sad face, removed his glove and gestured towards his right hand. Soul Eater seemed to stare back up at Reo, making him wince. The thought of Jowy ending up as a burnt out corpse, a soulless husk like the other victims of Soul Eaters wrath was too much. He tried, but failed to stop his voice coming out as a tearful squeak.

"…Jowy"

"…But it's your call and yours alone. Don't chose what Shu wants, or what Nanami wants… just… just follow your heart"

With that Hazel and Kasumi walked away, there would be another wave of zombies coming soon and more than anything, Hazel knew Reo needed the time to think this through, much as Hazel had been forced to do three years ago. Gripping his staff he turned and smiled at Kasumi, he was rewarded with the young ninja flashing him a smile that made him think of lightning in the summer.

"Nanami… What should I do?"

"… He's right… It is… your call"

"…"

Reo looked out of the gate of Drakemouth village, towards the rolling open plains and freedom lay ahead. Behind him Necrolord and his legions of undead. And perhaps worse of all the disappointed faces of his friends were waiting for him. Here was where his destiny and his life stood at a crossroads, here was where he could leave behind all the pain and suffering and never have to fight Jowy. 

Reo looked back at where Hazel and Kasumi were finishing off another group of zombies who had burst into the village whilst he was thinking, and then his eyes wandered back on the pure, green, free grasslands ahead of him. Taking one last look at his right hand Reo made a decision, not as the leader of the Dragon Army, but as himself.


	7. Shattered Dreams

****

"Judgement" by Luke's Dragon

.

****

A/n

Was I the only one who actually cried the first time they played this game? God Nanami's death was so sad, as opposed to some games where you just don't feel anything when another annoying character dies. Apart from either being annoyed that she had my best armor on (Aeris) or just general relief that they won't force themselves into the party anymore (Gremio) But I was really sad when Nanami died. Especially because first time out I only got 106 stars thanks to Gilbert and Clive…Grrr

~~~

__

Chapter 7Shattered Dreams

"I want to be remembered as the girl who always smiles, and the one who could always brighten up your day even if she couldn't brighten her own." N.H.

"Some people come into our lives and quickly go. Some people stay a while and leave footprints on our hearts, and we are never the same"

~~~

It had been over a month since the Dragon Army had defeated Necrolord and liberated the Tinto region; all the wounds that Hazel had sustained in the battles had healed now. Kasumi too had recovered from all the battles although she had a small scar across her left cheek from the adventures. Hazel thought it looked wonderful, although he was sure that perhaps he was a fairly biased observer. Kasumi had been down about the whole affair, in a way she blamed herself for not stopping Reo when he had left. Hazel had tried to persuade her there was nothing either of them could have done, save what they had but to little avail. She was amazingly stubborn when she got an idea into her head; still he had little room to talk in that department. 

If Reo had actually left that day Hazel had every intention of taking leadership of the Dragon Army, he had wondered just how well Shu would have taken to that idea. Much as he admired the strategists intellect Hazel did not like the way he tended to treat people as tools, especially Reo and thought of him as little more than a poor Matihu clone. Shu would have found Hazel an all together tougher leader to deal with, but it didn't matter now, even though a part of him would have dearly loved the challenge. 

Still Reo hadn't left, later he had told Hazel that the only reason he had run as far as he had done was because of Nanami. Reo was worried about her, a feeling Hazel was all too aware of, there had been in the Liberation Army people he had worried about, the thing about fighting was often it happened so quickly, one minute they were stood next to you, and the next… Hazel stopped himself, there had been people who were willing to give their lives to protect him and had paid the ultimate price gladly. He got that feeling looking at the way Nanami acted with Reo, like Gremio she wouldn't think twice about risking her own life for her 'little brother'. 

Reo hated that, the way she tended to tag along wherever he went, he had complained to Hazel that he wad a true rune, he was the leader of the Dragon Army and she still insisted on tucking him in at night. After regaining his composure following a laughter fit Hazel had told Reo that in his opinion it was only because she cared.

On that same theme he was worried about Kasumi, not that she couldn't look after herself in a fight, more a case of troubling dreams and the way Soul Eater seemed make him feel an incredibly intense feeling of pain, no maybe not pain, more passion whenever she was around. It was an entirely new sensation, and maybe one not totally down to his rune either. But he was still concerned. The closer the two of them had become, the more extreme the dreams were becoming. Every night for the past week she had died in his dreams and Soul Eater had taken her, every night he had woken up screaming and couldn't get back to sleep no matter how hard he tried. That was one of the many prices his power came with, although in the scale of things it was one of the lesser evils.

The following morning the Dragon Army would march to the Matilda Region and attack Rockaxe castle, this was one mission Hazel didn't want to go on. He wasn't sure why, he hadn't had any bad dreams about it, they were all about Kasumi, and he didn't even have a feeling that his own life would be in danger, more a general foreboding that something would go wrong. Just like that time at the prison so long ago, he hadn't wanted to go, he certainly hadn't wanted Gremio to go, although that was more a case of him being annoyed with Gremio's constant fussing and then… Huh, strange how little traces of memory just hit you when you're least expecting it. Still he would have to go with them, otherwise if something happened to Reo or Kasumi he'd never forgive himself. besides at the Greenhill battle he had fought with Kasumi and the others from the Toran Republic, it had been quite a thrill to be leading a unit again, and for the first time in a long while he had felt at peace.

It worried him a little, he had met people who only lived to fight, the thrill of battle being the only thing that could quiet all the thoughts in their minds. Hazel did not want to end up like that, but with Soul Eater as with most true runes there seemed to be very little he could do apart from hang on and just deal with whatever happened. Was the rune evil in itself? Maybe not, Ted and his grandfather before him had given their own lives to protect it, but Hazel was still worried. Soul Eater was called the rune of life and death, but all Hazel had ever seen it do was kill, if there were any powers of life in the rune he could not fathom them out. Maybe it was him, maybe there was a darkness inside him that made the rune act the way it did. It was all too confusing, following the Liberation Army's victory he had traveled the world searching for an answer but no one seemed to understand true runes. Joshua of the dragon knights bore a rune but the powers of his own Dragon Rune were very different to Soul Eater and couldn't really help, and if Luc knew anything helpful he certainly wasn't forth coming with any answers.

A sound on the stairs disturbed him, ever since an attempt on Reo's life a week or so earlier everyone had been on a state of alert. Moving his hand slowly to his staff Hazel waited in silence for whomever it was to get close enough to be recognized or pummeled.

"Lord Hazel… Are you there?" 

It was only Reo, Hazel relaxed his grip on his weapon. A lot of people commented on how much Reo and Hazel were alike, how they could almost be brothers. Hazel had just laughed at the idea, apart from dressing alike and the whole 'kid with rune leads army' thing there wasn't much in common. Hazel was convinced he hadn't been so much of a wuss when he had been a leader. 

Maybe that was a little unfair but Reo seemed so much younger than Hazel remembered himself being. He had mentioned this to Flik and Viktor in the tavern one night, Flik had just laughed and said that a lot could change in three years. Viktor on the other hand had practically roared the place down with laughter and promptly regaled anyone who would listen with anecdotes about Hazel. some of which Hazel was sure only Gremio knew about, of course he wouldn't have put it past Viktor to have bribed Gremio whilst he was still alive for some of the more humiliating childhood stories. Still it had been fun in a way, Flik had tried defending him with a story about Viktor and a certain shop in Muse, which had prompted the obligatory retaliation about a date Flik had been forced into. 

"Reo". It wasn't much of a response but Hazel wasn't really in the mood tonight.

"Can I talk to you for a while?" It didn't look like there was any getting out of it though.

"Sure" Hazel relaxed slightly but was still only in the mood for one word answers.

"I've been having lots of bad dreams lately"

"Yeah, about Jowy and Nanami, you said" 

It came out far harsher than Hazel had intended.

"Yeah, I'm really worried"  


"Worrying won't help, if you have to fight Jowy, then so be it"  


"But… But he's my friend"

"He sent an assassin to kill you, he set up that trap at Muse, do I need to go on?"

"No… you're right I guess… it's just hard you know?"

"Yeah I know how you feel. I suppose you know about my father"

"I heard about it… Hazel, how did you do it?"

"I don't know, it just had to be done I suppose. It helped he killed one of my best friends though, I guess I focussed on that and the cause rather than who it was"

They sat in silence for a while, the stars were shinning and it was another wonderful night. The nights had been wonderful lately, in sharp contrast with the days which tended be painful, sharp and filled with violence. Hazel was grateful that he could relax in the evenings, apart from when people started bothering him and digging up the past. No it wasn't Reo's fault and the past would have still been there even without Reo bringing it up. Besides he could deal with it, it had all happened in the past and it was all over and done with. Then why did it feel so bad just thinking about it. Maybe because he couldn't help the feeling that history was about to repeat itself all over again.

"Are you listening Hazel?"  


"Huh?"  


"I guess not"  


"Sorry, I was thinking"

"Can I ask something else?"  


"Sure"

"It's about the runes. In Tinto I collapsed because of my rune, I'm a little scared"  


"Yeah, power always comes with a price"  


"I think I felt Jowy though, when I blacked out, it was like he was holding me again"

"I suppose your runes are linked, maybe that's it"

"Yeah I guess so. Thanks Hazel"

"Anytime"

Reo left Hazel to sit alone with his thoughts, the battle with his father had been one of the hardest things he had ever had to do. He had had so many doubts before going into the fight, everyone had done all they could to help him out. Then it had come to the battle, where they had been cut down by Teo's armored cavalry. They had to run, a full-scale retreat, Pahn had stayed behind to hold Teo off as long as he could, only to die at Teo's hand. Then they had got the fire spears, Odessa's final gift as Flik had termed them and they had won. The duel with Teo had been hard, not just because Teo was a master swordsman either. Hazel knew then what Reo would be going through he had heard that Jowy and Reo had been as close as friends could get. Even that day in Greenhill Reo had tried to reason with Jowy but to no avail. Hazel had totally failed to notice one of the things Reo had said that might have made the upcoming battles even harder.

***

The following morning the Dragon Army were scattered around the fields of Matilda, Jowy and the Highland Army were facing them head on, to the north Matlida knights had taken the high ground and more Highlanders led by Culgan had snuck up behind them. Reo and Viktor's units supported by Adya and Teressa's had headed to engage the knights and secure the northern area. Flik and Boris had gone to engage Culgan's group whilst the rest of the army were trying to hold the main forces. Shu had some sort of plan which involved holding them as long as possible.

Hazel was a little concerned that the most powerful units had been taken away from the main battle. It made little sense having the most powerful units dealing with the weaker flanking enemies, whilst in the middle they had very little in the way of manpower. He was baffled as to why Shu had allowed it; there had certainly been some sort of argument about it that morning before they had left. Hazel was fairly sure it was because he didn't want to have any of the most powerful units engaging with Jowy. This was worrying, if the whole strategy was going to be put into jeopardy by Reo's personal feelings. Still Shu did not seem the sort to let his plans be ruined, it probably didn't matter what Reo did, all they needed was to hold them. Great.

And then all hell broke loose, one of the regiments in front of them broke and fled, panicked men running for their lives, Hazel felt a ripple of fear pass through his own regiment, wondering what could have beaten the usually so calm Commander Gilbert. Looking up Hazel saw bearing down upon them the royal standard of Highland, the imperial guard lead by their king, Jowy Blight were charging straight for them. The power of such skilled troops charging them with lances would be far too much for his group to take, quickly Hazel ordered everyone to scatter and attack in a loose formation. Blocks of men looked all very nice on maps but in real life sometimes you just had to go every man for himself. Or woman he though looking over at Kasumi, or at least where she had been moments ago.

Pushing himself forward Hazel ran towards the head of the column, free to duck and weave he was just about quick enough to dodge the main thrust of the knight's charge. Taking a few warriors off their horses with a few good hits from his staff Hazel was feeling like they had a real chance to break the Highlanders here and now, when he felt a blade hit him square between the shoulders.

Tasting his own blood Hazel spun around to find himself face to face with the King of Highland. There was little time for introductions, spinning his staff Hazel launched a furious attack, only to have it parried, the sword Jowy carried just stopping the attack. Yelling a war cry Hazel launched a massive attack, summing all his strength the blow crashed through Jowy's guard knocking him to the floor. Hazel did not hear what Jowy said, he moved in to deliver the finishing blow as a blade of pure black energy formed around Jowy's right hand and launched itself at Hazel. There was nothing he could do, the power was too much for him to block and he couldn't get out of the way in time. Staring at the black light Hazel's own rune screamed into life launching its own devastating power to counter Jowy's technique. Either Hazel had more control over his rune, or Soul Eater was just more powerful, because Jowy's attack was blown to oblivion and Hazels carried on slamming into Jowy's defenseless body. Maybe it had lost some of its terrible power in stopping Jowy's attack because it didn't kill him. Jowy was grabbed by one of his guards and carried away from Hazel. Cursing to himself Hazel focused and joined the rest of his unit in wiping out the rest of the Highland guards, they had just finished off the last one in time to see a mass of Dragon banners appearing over the horizon. Hazel was as surprised by the re-enforcement's has the Highlanders, who had to flee to avoid being slaughtered by the now vastly superior Dragon Army.

***

Hazel turned to see how many men had been lost and was relieved to see that there were not too many from their side lying on the plains of Matilda, he felt a tap on his shoulder and spun around to see Kasumi smiling at him.

"Looks like we did it" Hazel took a moment to look her over, she was just as beautiful as ever, and didn't seem to be hurt.

"Yes, despite our leader"

"Huh?"

"Nothing, I was just concerned about our strategy, but I guess Shu knew what would happen"

"Don't be so hard on Reo, you should know what he's going through"

"Yeah but… Well… Umm…"

Kasumi kissed him lightly on the cheek and then laughed, the way her face always lit up when she did that made Hazel forget about the burning pain in his back as they marched onwards towards Rockaxe Castle.

Taking cover outside the castle Shu outlined his plan, a small group would sneak in and burn down the flag whilst the rest of the army held the Highlanders at bay long enough. Reo would lead the group along with Hazel who volunteered immediately, Kasumi also joined the group along with Ayda and Clive. They were about to sneak in when they were joined by Nanami who insisted on coming along, despite Reo's protests that it was too dangerous she would not listen and followed anyway. The party snuck through the deserted streets of Rockaxe to the secret basement entrance to the main castle. 

Hazel had lost track of the amount of times he had been in places like this, dungeons and castles were something of a second home to him, there was just something about wandering around dark dangerous places that was just too much fun to give up. There were mercifully few knights, most being out doing battle with the Dragon Army at that very moment, the few that were on duty were cut down quickly and quietly, if anything it was all too easy. Like Sonere Prison the memory came flashing back to him, it was just like that time when they were all preparing to attack the prison, Viktor had told him not to go, he had told him it would be dangerous! But he didn't listen, he had wanted to protect Hazel. Damn why didn't Gremio listen to him it wasn't fair! And now he had the horrible feeling that the same thing was about to happen again. He was still in a rage when the next party of knights ran into them. The best anyone could say about them was that their deaths were brief. 

The party moved through the castle, keeping well back from Hazel who unleashed the power of his rune on anything that crossed their path, moving upwards they arrived on the top floor of the castle. and that was when the price for using his power caught up with him, knocking all the air out of him lungs Hazel fell to the floor.

"Hazel!"

"I'm all right Kasumi…just… tired" 

How he hated lying to her like that, but now was not the time to worry her about the rune. A shout from Clive stopped him worrying at least for a moment.

"Guys, there's a lot of them coming!"

It was true, a large group of heavily armored white knights were running towards them. Hazel took a look at their situation, this was a good defensive location only one way in, so if he stood in the doorway there was no way past.

"Reo, you and Nanami get the flag, we'll deal with these guys"

"Alright, good luck"

"You too… and take care, okay?"

With that Reo and Nanami went up the stairs to the top of the castle, the rest of them took up positions in the doorway, Hazel and Kasumi stood side by side weapons drawn ready to take the enemy head on. Ayda and Clive took aim ready to provide long range back up, feeling Soul Eater stir Hazel knew this was going to be tough.

How much easier the fight would have been if he could have used his rune, Hazel reflected but he'd used far too much power up already today. It took most of his strength to hold the power in at the best of times but after unleashing so much power as he had today Soul Eater was ready for more action. Gritting his teeth Hazel resisted the urge to used his rune and attacked with his staff instead. He was grateful for Clive's gun, Ayda's arrows and his staff were next to useless against the full plate armor that the knights wore. all he could do was hold them off while Kasumi attacked the weak spots on the Highlanders necks and Clive just blew them away, their armor no match for Storm.

And then it was all over, they had won against the odds again, no one was dead, although his back and shoulders hurt from earlier, and he had gotten through another tunic, this one was torn across the front from a wild slash he had failed to parry. Kasumi smiled and nodded towards the stairs, Hazel responded likewise and they ran onwards, hearts pounding with adrenaline and anticipation. 

***

Hazel and Kasumi ran up to the main balcony, only to see Reo kneeling on the cold stone floor, holding Nanami's limp body in his arms, his head buried in her shoulder giving the occasional sob. Motioning to Kasumi to stay back he walked over to Reo, he tried to ask what had happened but received no response. Somehow he remembered the mission, he sent Kasumi to run back to the main gates to find a healer whilst Ayda and Clive were sent on to burn down the flag. Hazel looked around at the devastation for the first time noticing the dead knights and the leader of the knights, killed by a massive blast of energy. A massive blast of energy that he was sure the Bright Shield Rune couldn't do. It looked more like something Soul Eater would have done.

Talking of Soul Eater he could feel it now, glowing warmly under his glove, it wanted Nanami. It had been so long since the rune had taken someone that Hazel doubted he could control it this time. No he could not let it take her soul, apologizing as he ran out of the room, Hazel slammed the heavy oak door shut and dropped to his knees. He barely noticed as Shu and Huan came running up the stairs, all he saw was a red mist covering his vision as his rune screamed at him. It wanted Nanami and would try to force Hazel to go near enough to her so it could claim her, but he would not go. He stayed well clear of her all the way back to the castle, he would have waited for news of her alone if Kasumi had not told him she wanted him to wait with her outside Dr Huan's office.

It was all like a bad dream, just like he had feared the past was repeating itself all over again and there was not a damn thing he could do about it. He barely registered Kasumi holding tightly onto his right hand, he didn't even notice how Soul Eater was beating slower now, almost in time with his own heartbeat. He only just noticed when Huan came out of his office and with two simple words, _I'm sorry_ he made Reo's world collapse.

Reo ran out of the hall, leaving the rest of the Dragon Army to stand around in shocked silence, Hazel noticed that there was one young man who looked almost as shattered as Reo by the news. It all brought back memories of three years ago; Gremio had died doing the same thing as Nanami, protecting someone dear. It wasn't fair, why? Why did it have to be like this? Nanami had so much still to live for and now she was gone, never to see her home again, never to smile again or to fall in love. There was the faintest trace of a tear in his eye as he pushed through the crowd, totally ignoring Kasumi's protests as he went to look for Reo.


	8. Trees in November

****

"Judgement" By Luke's Dragon

****

A/n

This chapter is a little dialogue heavy compared to some, but that seemed to fit the tone better than action scenes. 

I've tried (as with Ayda in Chapter 2 and 7) to give one of my favorite lesser-known characters a moment in the sun as well.

Oh and yes, the chapter title is shamelessly stolen from 'Watership Down' as I said earlier Hazel Mcdohl is also a homage to the hero of the book.

~~~~

__

Chapter 8Trees in November

~~~

"Why are the words 'goodbye', 'I'm sorry', and 'I love you' so easily pronounced but so hard to say?"

~~~

Reo was nowhere to be found Hazel had searched the entire castle from top to bottom. He had been so sure that Reo would have either been in his room or up on the rooftops, but there was no one there. No one had seen him either, all though most people had been gathered outside Dr. Huan's surgery so the last time they had seen Reo was when he had ran away. Hazel wasn't even sure why he was looking for Reo, there was certainly nothing he could say to make it hurt any less. He put it down to it reminding him of Gremio, after that all he had wanted was someone to tell him that it was all going to work out fine, that it wasn't his fault… Instead all he had gotten was a message that they were to attack Scarleta Castle at dawn. 

Pretty much out of places to look Hazel was feeling tired, annoyed and increasingly worried about Reo. His body still hurt from the battle at Rockaxe castle, and he was feeling the effects of using too much of Soul Eater's power. Getting close to giving up he walked into the main hall. usually this place was the life center of the castle but today it was totally deserted apart from Luc, who probably didn't care about Nanami and Viki who probably didn't know what a Nanami was. 

Hazel supposed it was possible Reo might have asked Viki to have teleported him somewhere quiet so he could be alone, it was a risky plan though given Viki's lack of any accuracy with her chosen art. Hazel had several unpleasant memories of teleportaion, three years ago he had ended up on the roof of Toran castle and recently he had been sent into a building in Raddat where he had gotten into huge trouble for being upstairs when he shouldn't be able to get there. And then there were the tales about the baths. Hazel winced at the thought of Viktor and the… No this wasn't getting anywhere he needed to find Reo.

"Viki, have you seen Reo?"  


"Huh? No! It wasn't me"  


"What wasn't you?"

"Nothing" 

Viki turned away and started studying the floor very intently, Hazel was totally confused. She was just the same as how he had remembered the young, somewhat confused blinking mage in the Liberation Wars, it was strange that she hadn't aged a day since then, still maybe she just had a young complexion. She certainly had a memory complexion.

"Viki, have you teleported him somewhere?"  


"Who?"  


"Reo"

"Have I teleported Reo somewhere?"

"Yes"

"Yes"Okay now maybe they were getting somewhere.

"Good. Where?"  


"Umm… I can't remember" 

Hazel looked over to where Luc was killing himself laughing, this was not going to be easy. Swallowing his pride he asked the young mage for help.

"Where did she send him?"  


"Not saying"

"Luc, it's important"

"Yeah but watching you struggle with Viki is the most fun I've had in days"

"If you don't tell me right now…"

"You'll what? Set your rune on me? Oh I'm scared"

Hazel glared at Luc, resisting the temptation to actually knock him out, he threw a mock punch at Luc's head, stopping just short of the target.

"Fine if that's how you want it, he went to Toto village"

"Right. Viki teleport me please"

"Huh? Oh right… where to?"

"Toto village"

"Oh where Reo went. Okay it goes like this… I think"  


"If you knew that's were Reo went why didn't…" 

Hazel's voice trailed off as the spell took effect, he was sure he heard Luc shouting something about hoping he ended up inside a volcano. And then he was gone.

***

No matter how many times he went through the ordeal of being teleported it was never gong to get any easier, the feeling of being reduced to atoms, scattered, flung to some far away location and then put back together before you could even blink was bad enough. Added was the feeling that he always felt like his stomach and legs were left behind meant that it was not his favorite way to travel, still needs must and it was by far the quickest and safest method of transportation available to him. 

Taking a moment to focus as to where he was, maybe he hadn't ended up in a volcano like Luc had wanted, but this town looked like it had. Very little was left, scorched earth, burnt out shells of buildings and a sense of despair blowing on the wind, along with the smell of burnt timbers. Hazel remembered Flik telling him about Luca Blight burning several villages down including Toto, so he guessed he was in the right place, now all he had to do was find Reo. There was nowhere really he could be hiding, mainly because there was nothing left to hide in, Luca Blight had done a good job of destroying the place utterly. What he and his flames had left the monsters and looters had taken, there were not even any bodies lying on the streets. Walking on he noticed a small cave partially obstructed by fallen tiles and parts of what could have once been a shrine. Supposing that this was the only place Reo could be Hazel pushed his way into the little cave.

***

After giving himself a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the gloom Hazel could see the cave was little more than a small room with a stone panel at the far end, a figure was sat hunched up in front of it in silence. It looked as if this was where Reo had been hiding, Hazel remembered someone telling him that Reo and Jowy had gotten their runes from this place, so perhaps it was not surprising Reo had come here. Hazel was about to approach, but then paused, he had no idea what to say, at least back in Drakemouth there had been something he could say or do, short of opening up a deep wound and talking about his own lost family there was little he could say. But he couldn't just leave Reo here, much as he hated the idea there was still a war to be won, they needed Reo now more than ever, he couldn't just leave him here. Time may be a great healer, but they had no time, all he had was his less than impressive comforting skills to fall back on. Kasumi would have known what to say, even Flik or Viktor would have been better at this than he was. still they weren't here, it was Hazel who was here, and that meant he had to do something, and if that meant telling Reo about his past then as painful as it was, so be it.

"Reo, I thought I might find you here"

"I want to be alone"

"I know how you feel but…"

"You don't know how I feel alright! Yeah you've lost people too but that doesn't give you the right to tell me anything"

Hazel was taken aback by the anger Reo launched at him, he had hoped it would be a lot easier than this, still he knew how angry he had been after Gremio's death, Pahn's too. All he had done for days was blame himself, think of all the things he could have done differently and it had nearly driven him mad. He still got angry, like in Rockaxe and just let his emotions over take him, still being used as a verbal punching bag when he was trying to help wasn't a nice feeling. 

"Fine, you're right I don't know how you're feeling, but I can guess"

"I don't care, I just need some time"

"We don't have time. Reo you know how decided to carry on in Drakemouth… why?"  
  
"Because… because I wanted to make a better world and to stop the war"  
  
"And?"  
  
"And… I… I wanted me and Jowy and Nanami to be together again"

Reo sniffed back a few tears that had started to appear in his eyes.

"It can't happen now though, can it? Nanami's gone and I have to fight Jowy"

"But you have to carry on. You have to keep fighting for those dreams and all their dreams too. Because if you don't then maybe they did die in vain"

"Maybe… but… How am I supposed to carry on without her?"

"I wish I could answer that one for you, I suppose you just do what seems right"

"Haven't you told me that before?"

"Yeah, guess I have… But you have to carry on, for everyone who dies, and for all those left to carry on"

"I can't help thinking it was my fault… That there was something I could have done"

"Don't torture yourself about it. Nanami cared about you a lot, and I think she knew what she was doing too. She was your big sister, I was the only thing she could have done"

"… I wonder what it's like to do that, you know die because you love someone so much. I wonder if I could ever do that"

"I think I could… Reo, it'll be alright you know"

"…Maybe"  
  
"And I'm always here if you need me"

"Thank you"

  
"Forget about it, and don't worry these things take time, but it'll start to hurt less and less one day. I don't think it ever stops though"  
  
"I suppose so… Hazel?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When we were in Rockaxe, Jowy and me fought together to beat Gourdo, I think… I think that means we might have a chance"

"I hope so, you've come through so much, but you sill have more to do"  
  
"I know, lets go back. I'll use the Blinking Mirror"

"Actually… Let's walk, it'll clear your head a bit"

***

Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall as Hazel and Reo came in, Shu shot Hazel a look as if to ask where the hell he had been with his leader, Hazel blanked him, meetings were his least favorite thing in the world. The discussion however was mercifully brief, it was decided, they would attack Highland the following morning. There would be no really plan, just the Dragon Army versus Highland, the final all or nothing battle. They would wipe out any resistance and storm the capitol. They would fight their way to the throne room, and if it came down to it, they would fight Jowy. Hazel saw a brief expression of pain flash across Reo's face at this point, then it was gone. Reo took center stage and told everyone that together they could do it, that they would win. And then it was all over everyone filed out the main hall, Kasumi paused at the doors, Hazel silently asked her to wait outside for him, he was sure he would need her more than ever when all this was over.

"Are you going to be alright tomorrow?"

"Yeah… I'll be fine, even if I have to fight Jowy"

"Maybe it won't come to that…"

"I'm the leader of the Dragon Army, Jowy is the King of Highland. It's fate"

"Fate… If you ask me it's over rated"

"Maybe, but it's easier that way. But I have to see this through, you said that right?"

"Yeah, guess I did. I'll see you later Reo"

Hazel walked out the hall, pleased to see Kasumi was indeed waiting for him, it would have served him right if she hadn't bothered, and it wasn't as if he'd been paying much attention to her lately. Still hopefully she understood, mainly because he was damn sure he didn't.

"Thanks for waiting for me"

"Did you think I wouldn't?"

"…Well, maybe a little"

"I waited this long didn't I?"

"Yeah, and I'm grateful for it, really I am"  
  
"Do you think we can win tomorrow?"

"We've come through worse, its what happens next I'm worried about"  
  
"Taking the capitol won't be too hard"  
  
"No… After that"

"Oh… You mean with Lord Reo and Jowy"

"Yeah… But with us too"

Silence

Then she smiled, that smile he loved so much, the smile that seemed to lighten up the cold winter night, the smile from the girl he would gladly die for.

"Oh… So there is an 'us' now?"  
  
"Umm… well… I hope so"

Kasumi smiled again and nodded, the grin threatening to break free from her face and take on it's own life it was so large now. And just like that night in Gregminster, just like the night in Tinto, hell just like every time they were together Hazel felt like everything was going to work out all right. Highland, L'Renioulle, Jowy they could all wait until tomorrow, tonight was about the two of them now. Even Soul Eater could be forgotten for a little while, because he was with her, maybe it was just for tonight, maybe he would die tomorrow, but right now that didn't matter to either of them. All that seemed to matter was this moment, they were together and everything seemed right.


	9. My Sacrifice

****

Judgement by Luke's Dragon

A/n

Yep, the perspective switching is back. I like it and no one complained. As for the first parts from Pesmerga and Seed's POV, that's mainly because I like them and it's my fic so there!

****

~~~

****__

Chapter 9 My Sacrifice

~~~

Just As something can be right and useless, can't something be wrong…and priceless_?_ ~Viktor

~~~

*** Pesmerga ***

Here we stand before the Highland Capitol, here the forces of the Dragon Army do battle with the Highland forces all or nothing. But that doesn't really bother me at all, even though I am nominally a member of the Dragon Army I would not mind if we are defeated provided I can get to him. My fellow black knight, Yuber. The man, if such a word applies to a creature like him, who I have dedicated my existence to tracking down. I almost got him three years ago, but he escaped me outside Gregminster, it took me a long while to pick up the trail again but it has lead me here. Here where one way or another the battle will be decided today. The two armies are evenly matched in terms of manpower, but our side has the edge in our strategist Shu. Of course our tactics today are simplicity themselves, charge forward and slaughter any resistance. My unit rides with the forces from Two River and has the task of taking the East Side of the city, held by Yuber. Today my vengeance shall come to pass. 

All around me battles rage as men clash, our main forces drive forwards, forcing back the warriors of the Kyria tribe who form the first line of resistance. The units lead by our leader Reo out flank them and they are doomed. Our archer units are attempting to bombard the city walls enough to soften up the defenders, supported by our mages, and when they can get close enough it will all be over. Far to the west I can see the banners of the Toran units closing on their destination, and now as the hooves of my war-horse echo across the ground our target too is in sight. A huge mass of black armored warriors hold the gateway, all no doubt summoned by Yuber's dark magiks. I assume this is why Shu assigned me this role, as well as wanting to get Yuber myself, I can deal with these summoned monsters with ease. The power of his rune is negated quite simply by me focusing all my energies like this…

And now it comes to this, swinging my blade with the fury of all my rage I cut down the Highlanders not blown away by my magic. I cannot see the rest of the Dragon Army now, but if the plan has worked it will all be as good as over now. The troops from Toran and Tinto will have taken the West Side, the main forces will have smashed through the main, southern gates and be wiping out any resistance. Now all we have to do is drive away all that remains here and we have won this battle. And then I see him, trying to make his escape once again. Bursting free from the rest of my unit, I charge forwards ready to finally put an end to this duel. For the first time I can recall I feel regret, regret that I will not be able to see this through. However, as with three years ago, I am already confident of the outcome. Drawing my blade I charge my eternal rival. This time I will be revenged!.

*** Reo ***

Finally, L'Renioulle, although I've spent most of my life living in Highland I don't think I've ever been to the capitol before. It's a shame we don't really have any chance to look around, I heard that it's a beautiful city. Maybe after all this is over and done with I could come back… but somehow it wouldn't be the same without Nanami and Jowy with me. But then again that goes for practically everything doesn't it?

Today my greatest fear comes to pass, our goal is the throne room we have to defeat Jowy, for the Dragon Army, for victory and for peace. I hope that maybe it won't come to that, that we can sort everything out without fighting him. And if we do have to fight, I only hope that it isn't me who has to kill him. Even now, even after everything I've gone through I don't think I could do that. Shu asks me to choose who will form the party to storm the castle, I suppose I need my best fighters for this, but more than that I need my best friends to come with me too. 

"Lord Reo? Who will accompany you?"

"Umm… Flik and Viktor, Hazel and Kasumi and Nanami…"

I couldn't help myself, it was just a reaction, the six of us always made up the party when Shu wanted us to go on these missions. More than that we were all such good friends, an unbeatable team Viktor always said. 

"Sorry, not Nanami… I'll take Humphrey along with us"

"Very well, good luck Lord Reo, our dreams go with you"

As we enter the castle I can help but thinking that my dreams are still in Kyaro town, standing underneath a tree and years ago. I just want to get this over and done with, I just want to go home now. 

We don't get much further before we are stopped. They Kyira Chieftain Lucia blocks our path. I have had run-ins with her in the past, she almost killed me in my room one night and fought us again at Greenhill. She seems to have blood on her mind as she charges at us, swinging her whip and shouting curses at us. 

It is a futile gesture, against all six of us she doesn't stand a chance, a well timed slash from Flik cuts her weapon in half, her fire magic is countered by Kasumi's water rune and then as Viktor, Humphrey and Hazel attack all at once she is down. 

Bleeding from two deep wounds across her chest she kneels, defeated. As Teresa talks to her about why she fights us, about age-old grudges I wonder why she fights. Why she gives her life to avenge something that happened years ago, and why maybe Luca was right. _If you defeat me you won't have won. You'll have a defeated country on its knees, screaming for vengeance_. Maybe he was right, maybe all this is in vain and I can never stop all the war and hatred. Maybe… But I hope he is wrong, I've seen men like General Kiba who believed in me so much he gave his own life for a former enemy, surely that can't be pointless. 

I hope that this war will bring peace to our world, that no child will ever be made a war orphan like Pilka, or like me I suppose. I never knew my real parents, but I always classed Nanami and Genkaku as my real family, sometimes though I wonder what they were like. I suppose I'll never know, so that's two families I've lost.

As we battle our way forwards, defeating any Highlanders who resist us, cutting down the monsters they have released to try and stop us it strikes me as strange that a woman like Lucia would sacrifice herself without a thought. She had so much to fight for and threw it all away on what? A pointless gesture, to hold us up for brief seconds and to get a promise from Teresa. Is some investigation and apology going to bring back her father, is it worth all the lives of her people who fell fighting our army? I don't understand it. Just like Nanami, I don't understand why anyone would throw their lives away for a dream, even though I'm doing the same thing in my own way I guess.

*** Hazel ***

This reminds me of three years ago so much, storming the final bastion of the evil empire to overthrow the evil emperor, although I don't think Reo would like me to call Jowy that. Guess that doesn't matter though, that's how it will go down in legends. I'm not sure what happens to heroes after they finish their stories though, like me I get the feeling I wasn't supposed to be a part of this adventure. Soul Eater seems to think my time is up, I've noticed that the more I use it the more it puts a drain on my energies, not just the same way a regular rune would either, it takes a part of my soul when I use it now. Maybe it is because I haven't let it take another soul since Ted, maybe it's just trying to tell me that it's time for me to go, maybe it wants me to feel pain, and maybe it's just destiny. I don't believe in destiny anymore, once I used to, but not anymore, and I don't know when or why that changed.

Three years ago I used my rune to blow away anyone who got in my way, now I can't risk doing that, because I'm scared of it now. Strange how things change so quickly, it means we have to fight the hard way, and the strangest thing is most of the Highlanders seem content just to hold us for as long as they can, maybe they know its all as good as over anyway.

As we enter the main hall our way is blocked once again, the two Highland generals Seed and Culgan standing ready to face us. From what I know of them they are both men of honor who fight because they love their country, it doesn't seem right we should have to fight them. Reo seems to have the same idea and tries talking them out of the fight.

"Stand aside, we don't want to fight you"

"We can't do that. The king needs a little more time"  
  
"Please… Don't make us do this"

"There is no choice, we have to"

And then it begins, both using their runes at the same time a massive blast of fire from Seed and ice from Culgan slam into our party. The three swordsmen take the full brunt of the attack, dropping them to the floor, nodding to Reo we both leap forward, spinning our weapons and launching a furious attack. Although strong it is not enough to beat them, countering attacking with everything they have Seed and Culgan come back at us. Culgan is a superb fighter and cuts through Reo's defense slashing him across the face, looking to press his advantage he thrusts forward. The blow should be enough to take Reo out of the fight, but it never connects, Kasumi, seeing his guard is down ducks in and attacks. Her blow is quick and deadly, finding a weak spot, cutting his chest and bringing him to his knees. Seed, my opponent seems too eager to avenge his comrade, his attack is strong, deadly and far too predictable. I knock his blade out of his hand his one blow, and strike him hard across the head with a second. And just like that it is all over. 

I suppose they never thought they could win, but that wasn't the point. The point is they had to try Highland and Jowy mean so much to them that giving their own lives away doesn't matter. And it brings it all back to me, not like it ever went away of course. We carry on through the castle, soon we will be there, and the throne room and Jowy await us.

*** Seed ***

Pain… and the taste of my own blood in my mouth, I know enough to know this is a serious wound. My own damn fault, Culgan always told me I was too impulsive and that's what's done me in. Should have been a bit more cautious but after seeing him go down I had to try something major. I guess that's the problem with taking the high-risk plan, sometimes you lose. Culgan too is hurt badly, the blow he took sliced his chest open and there is blood flowing freely from his body as he lies on the floor. I can just about move still, but not easily. Still I hope we held them long enough, we knew it was going to be a suicide mission before we started but we both knew it was for the best. We loved Highland, that's why we fought, if there is no Highland then there is no place for us, so its fitting we die along with this land that we love. Almost overcome by pain I fall, my head spins and I can barely get back to my feet. If Silverburg's plan works this place is going to fall down around our ears any moment, its one thing to die fighting but to be crushed by masonry doesn't seem a good way to die. Helping Culgan to his feet we begin to slowly make our way out of the castle. Maybe our wounds will kill us, maybe we won't escape in time, but what's important is that we try and make it, together.

*** Reo ***

Rounding one last corner we are confronted by a man who is obviously no fighter, I recognize him as the man who delivered the news of Luca Blight's attack, the strategist Leon Silverburg. This is a man who fought alongside Hazel three years ago but also set up the ambush at Muse which almost forced Jowy to kill me. He cuts himself and his blood spills on to the floor, for a moment I wonder what he is trying to accomplish, and then in a flash of light a monster stands before us. A silver two-headed wolf daemon, the incarnation of the beast rune, our final challenge before the throne room. As one we attack.

Hazel, Viktor and Humphrey concentrate their attacks on the legs of the massive beast, trying to take it down so we can concentrate our attacks on the heads. Flik calling on all the power of his rune blasts the creature with all his powers, magic thunder and lightning strike the beast, but to very little effect. Perhaps in retaliation the heads roar in defiance, the small silver rune I hadn't noticed glows too and we are bathed in black light. Pain shoots through my body, but I've had worse. Raising my right hand I call on the Bright Shield to heal us. In an instant we are bathed in a warm white glow, healing us and readying us to fight again with renewed vigor.

Kasumi takes a running leap and hurls herself at the glowing rune with superhuman speed and agility, seeming to pause in mid air she dives downwards, impaling the rune. It shatters in a blaze of white light, fragments fly across the room as the wolf howls in pain. A moment later it screams as Humphrey's blade cuts through one of it's legs, the left, it staggers slightly. This is followed by a slow collapse as Hazel's blows followed by a mighty hack from Viktor break its right leg too. Now we all attack at once, going for the right sided head.

Without either claws or rune it is as good as doomed, blow after blow rain down upon the creature, each rewarding us with a howl of pain, which grow more and more desperate until an eerie silence descends. Now we turn our attention to the last head, the left, we are about to launch another round of blows when it attacks. A blast of black light, cutting through us all, burning through our defenses as if they weren't even there. Hurting badly the creature seems to sense we are all in a critical condition, feeling a sense of fear I call upon my rune again. This time it is the full power I draw upon, the power that Leknaat unlocked for me before the attack on Rockaxe, the Forgiver Sign. The world turns blinding white as I feel once again my body and spirit restored by the power of the rune. When the light fades the wolf is defeated, lying motionless the color drains from it until it is pure white, then like its rune, it shatters into a thousand pieces. Now there is nothing stopping us, taking a deep breath I push open the doors to the throne room, and Jowy.

But the throne room was empty, he wasn't there… I had been so sure he would, I had psyched myself up to face him and he wasn't even there. There was just a cloak and a crown sat on the throne. He'd left the crown behind, I guess that was symbolic really, he wasn't the king anymore, and maybe that meant we didn't have to fight, not today anyway. Part of me wanted to look for him, but another part already knew where he was. And then the castle started to shake, the building was starting to collapse around us.

*** Hazel ***

And then, like some recurring nightmare the castle started to collapse around them, just like three years ago they had to run for their lives. Reo tried to break away, to look for Jowy but Viktor grabbed him and he couldn't escape. Turning away from the throne room they ran as masonry crashed down around them, they ran straight into Leon Silverburg and what was left of the royal guard. 

"At least you'll die here with us"

They are ready to hold us up long enough to let the castle crush all of us, I cannot let this happen, to have come this far only to fail at the last. I make a decision.

"Viktor, Flik, get Reo out of here, I'll hold them"

"Hazel! Are you crazy?"

"If you wouldn't do the same for someone, I might listen"

"But!"  


"Leave him Flik, let's go"  


Thankfully Viktor and Flik understand, and in his own silent way Humphrey does as well, but it's not just about the Dragon Army anymore, Soul Eater is getting too powerful for me to control, I'm scared that before long I won't be able to hold it anymore. If that were to happen I'd be a danger to my friends, to Kasumi, and I don't think I could take that. I am ready to make my last stand here, but Reo does not want me to do this.

"NO! Hazel… Please don't"  


"I'm Sorry Reo"

"No… please don't you leave me too"

"This is how it has to be. This is where my story ends"

"No…"  


But he has no choice, I watch as the rest of the party leave me, Viktor and Flik dragging Reo away, I see Humphrey take one look back at me, shaking his head as he disappears, now I am all alone to finish this. All alone that is apart from…

  
"Kasumi… why?"

"Hazel… I won't leave you"

  
In that moment I think I understand something important. Something about love and about sacrifice, why Gremio, Pahn and Mathieu all died for me, why Viktor and Flik would have done the same thing for me. Why Ridley, Kiba and Nanami all died. Even now I can't put it into words, but it's about love, its about caring so much about someone that nothing else matters. And it is why Kasumi is standing by my side, maybe there is nothing she can do, but that doesn't matter, what matters is when you care about someone so much that even your own life pales into insignificance. 

In my mind I see Odessa, the one who got me into all this, but I don't mind, it made me meet her. Gremio, my friend, the person who taught me what love really means. My father, my hero, and perhaps the one regret that I will always carry with me. Ted, my friend, I can't help comparing him and Reo, although this time I suppose I'm Ted and Reo is me, doing something stupid to save a friend. And now it comes to this, tearing off my glove I expose the rune, Soul Eater is ready now, it wants to go, to unleash its full power, and this time I will not stop it. But before I do that, there's something else I have to do.

"Kasumi… I… I love you"

"And I love you"

"Guess it's a little late now"

"It's never too late"

With that it felt like the most enormous weight was lifted from my shoulders, the one thing I had been dying to say for so long was said. It was just such a shame it took me so long to get around to telling her. Now the Highlanders attack, and this is how it must be.

"And now it ends… Soul Eater Rune!"

What is left of the Highland Army disintegrates in front of our eyes, totally exhausted I collapse, all my energy gone from that final blast. As I black out I feel Kasumi wrap her arms around me as my eyes close, I feel strangely safe and content, lying in her arms I am happy, and then the last walls come crashing down.


	10. Final Judgement

****

Judgement by Luke's Dragon

****

A/n

I know this fic is technically a Mcdohl/Kasumi fic but if you've been reading all of it rather than just dropping in on the end you'll understand why this chapter isn't really about them. It's mainly Reo finishing everything up and a little bit of Viktor & Flik.

~~~  
**  
**_Chapter 10Final Judgement_

~~~

'No three words have greater power than 'I love you'

~~~

It had been less than a day since the fall of L'Renioulle had signaled the end of the war, the Dragon army had celebrated long into the night, and even now there was still the sounds of 'singing' coming from the bar at Phoenix Castle. Still those there were the very hardcore, the one's who had nothing left to do but drink and try to forget. Reo had almost wanted to join them in a way but hadn't been allowed anything to drink. This didn't seem too fair, he had led the Dragon Army and risked his life alongside everyone else and still wasn't allowed anything alcoholic. But anyway Viktor said he wasn't missing anything apart from the headaches, Viktor had said that all the meetings tomorrow would be hell with his hangover. Reo's suggestion that maybe he should just stop drinking were treated with a dismissive roar of laughter.

So he had left the tavern and sat alone in his room, waiting for the knock on his door that would summon him to the great hall where he would be made leader of the newly formed nation. It should be a wonderful honor, but to Reo it felt like waiting for his execution.

That day he had met Hazel and they had gone to Gregminster he had wondered why Hazel had been so afraid of taking on the Presidency of Toran, now he thought he understood. Despite the fact that both Luc and Hazel agreed that the Bright Shield Rune wouldn't give the eternal life of Soul Eater it was still a terrifying proposition. Maybe he wouldn't have an eternity of leadership but it would still be a life sentence, he had so much left that he wanted to do. None of it involved sitting in an office and being called president for the rest of his days. All of it however involved Jowy, Nanami or Hazel, he had desperately wanted to save Jowy and go on an adventure with him and Nanami. And even when that looked impossible he had met Hazel, someone he would have been happy to call a friend, but now he was gone too. It just wasn't fair. Still in a way he was glad Hazel wasn't here, he had always hated long meetings, little consolation but he had to try and look on the bright side… Bright side? Huh that was a joke.

Burying his head in his pillow he thought back to the conversation he had with Cleo in Gregminster. She had asked him what he thought Hazel had gain personally from the war. He had been unable to give her an answer then and even now he couldn't think of one, for Hazel or for himself either. True there was a new hope for the land and maybe there would be peace now, but that didn't really matter to him. Everyone he cared about was gone, most of the Dragon Army would go their separate ways, and he would be left alone to do what? Be some figurehead of state and just do as he was told… No it couldn't end like this. That day when he had the choice to run far away from all this, he had chosen to stay and fight. He had stayed to fight for Jowy, which had been the main reason he had wanted to stay on, so he could have that chance to save Jowy. Then quite out of the blue a flash of memory hit him, fear building in his stomach as they were pursued, and the wind blowing across his face and looking down into a raging river. _Then this mark is our promise… We'll make it together. _

When the guardsman came to knock on his door, Reo was long gone.

***

"So what now for us Viktor?"

"Guess we could stay here, land nice easy jobs"

"…Really?"  
  
"Nah"

"For a moment I thought you were going to settle down"

"Come on Flik, you know me better than that"  
  
"Yes…"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Luckily for him Flik never had to think up a reason, a guard ran straight into them in some panic, it appeared that Reo had vanished and couldn't be found anywhere. After the man had left to continue his search Viktor smiled.

"Well, I guess we should be going too"

  
"Hold on, what about Reo?"  
  
"I'm not going to stop him"

"But…"  
  
"C'mon Flik, if it was you, you'd do the same"

"I guess so"  
  
"Besides, Viki will have already forgotten where she sent him"

***

By the time Viktor and Flik had discovered he was missing Reo was already half way up the mountain. Besides it would have been futile to have chased after him, he had given Viki a bottle of what he had said was grape juice as a thank-you gift. By the time she had drunk the potent substance she wouldn't remember her own name let alone where he had gone. Maybe it was a little cruel but it was his only option. He had to do this without the interference of his 'friends'

The trip was harder than he would have thought possible, monsters seemed to have made it their task to stop him and the path was tough at the best of time. Half-exhausted he walked up to the top of the peak, and there, just like he had promised was Jowy. But then Jowy always kept his promises.

"Reo… You came"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Good, I wanted to see you, one last time"  
  
"Jowy… Lets go, somewhere far from here"  
  
"No"

"…No?"  
  
"No. we have to fight"

And then Jowy attacked with fury but, Reo noticed with some degree of difficulty as though he was in pain. It would have been the easiest thing in the world for Reo to have countered, knocked Jowy's staff out of his hands and finished the fight once and for all. But he could not bring himself to attack Jowy, instead he took up a defensive stance just like Genkaku had taught him. 'The Sentinel' an unbreakable defense but useless for attack. Just what he needed now. There wasn't anything he could do apart from block Jowy's attacks and hope he wore himself out.

"Reo! Why won't you fight me?"  
  
"…No"  
  
"Damn it! Come on! Fight me!"

"No"

They were both crying now, Jowy more so but Reo too. It didn't seem fair, after everything he had gone through he couldn't do anything to help Jowy. And then it happened, Jowy fell to his knees, totally exhausted, no strength left. In his eyes Reo saw the same tiredness he had felt in Tinto and the same tiredness Hazel showed whenever he had used Soul Eater. 

"Jowy!"  
  
"It's… Its too late…Reo"

"No… Please not you as well"

"I've… I've used too much power trying to stop the beast rune… I'm dying Reo"

And that seemed to be it. Everything he had ever dreamt of shattered just like that. Jowy fell forwards but Reo managed to catch him, holding him in his arms. He noticed just how old Jowy looked and how young at the same time. Reo could feel Jowy's breathing, labored and panicked as his life was slipping away even as Reo held him. There were tears flowing from his eyes now and there was nothing he could do. And then he heard Hazel's voice in his mind and he knew exactly what he could do. _you might be able to save him, bearer of the bright shield rune. _Back at Toto he hadn't wanted 'power' he had just gone along with it for Jowy, now he wouldn't give it up for anything in the world.

Raising his right hand above both of them he took a deep breath and called on the full power of his rune. Basked in a warm light the power of the Bright Shield and the Forgiver Sign he saw Jowy heal before his eyes. Not just the physical wounds but the ones inside too, his eyes took on the bright shine he always remembered from his childhood. How long ago that seemed now, childhood memories and growing up seemed a world away. But it was going to be alright, because he had Jowy.

"Reo… Why?"

"Because you'll always be my friend"

"Thank you"

"It's alright. Let's go home"  
  
"Home?"  
  
"Kyaro, I want to see it once more, then we'll travel the world"

It had always been Reo's dream to see the world with Jowy, but right now he would have settled for just staying where he was, because he was with Jowy again and for a little while all the pain of the past few months was forgotten. Maybe moving on was going to be tough, but as long as they were together Reo knew he would be alright somehow,

Taking a deep breath Reo walked through the gate of Kyaro town, through the empty streets to the Dojo where he had grown up. Without saying a word he went round the back of the building to the large tree. Nodding to Jowy the two of them started digging until they found a small box. Inside, carefully wrapped up was a painting of three figures stood under a tree. Reo looked up and smiled at Jowy who smiled back with only the slightest hint of sadness in his eyes. Then he gasped and looked truly afraid. Fearing it was someone sent by Shu to bring him back he leapt up and spun around. And looked right into the eyes of his big sister.

***

A short walk away at the burnt out shell of the mercenary fortress Flik and Viktor were considering their options. Since they had already decided that staying wasn't a choice they were considering the merits of just wandering off on some grand adventure. There just didn't seem to be anything else to do.

"But Viktor we can't just go without a plan"  
  
"A plan? Flik just take it easy"  
  
"But where will we go?"  
  
"Doesn't matter, we can always find adventure"

"Yes, whose fault is that?"  
  
"Umm… Lady luck?"  
  
"Who found Reo and Hazel?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Sorry I didn't hear you"

"…Me"

"Right and if we had a good plan then…"  
  
"Plans are boring"  
  
"Viktor we need…. Ah… Okay lets go"  
  
"Huh are you alright?"  
  
"Yes lets hurry"

"Great! Lets go"

Totally baffled by his friends' quick change of heart Viktor didn't even notice the reason Flik had made such a hasty getaway. The reason of course was a fifteen-year old school girl who only stayed behind because she sprained her ankle trying to catch up with them.

~~~

Somewhere else a long way from Phoenix castle two figures moved along a road. Road may have been a little too kind a description, the driving rain had turned it into little more than a swamp. Fallen leaves made up more of the pathway than actual pathway and it was taking them some amount of effort to move through the mire. Of course saying the two figures were moving was a little inaccurate as well. One of them, a young woman of about nineteen was doing most of the walking, supporting a young man on her shoulders. The girl was dressed in fairly outlandish clothes, the sort that were usually associated with Ninjas from foreign lands., the nearest place would have been Toran's Rokaku but that was itself three days away at least. She was hobbling slightly, although whether from a wound across her leg or the weight of her travelling companion it was hard to tell. The boy was probably about sixteen and dressed in what could once have been bright colors. Now like him the colors were a little faded and stained, He had far more wounds than the girl did, and his right arm seemed to hang uselessly at his side as though it was broken. 

Deciding to take a break from the trek to wherever they were going the two took shelter under a large tree. Looking closer at the boy, especially his eyes he looked a lot older, as if he had been through far more than anyone deserved in a lifetime let alone his relatively tender years had. Wordlessly the young woman started to try and clean up some of the boy's wounds, sword blows across his chest, bruises and breaks as if a building had fallen on him. There was also a strange wound on his right hand. Set in his palm was a rune, of what could have been a figure carrying a scythe. The rest of his hand though was covered in blood as if the rune its self had been bleeding, almost as if it, like its bearer had used all the strength it had. Like the bearer though it looked like it was recovering slowly.

Finishing her impromptu medical check the girl turned and whispered something to the boy, whatever she said was lost on the wind but he either read her lips or, more likely knew what she had said. He smiled, something that he hadn't done for a while, and it was a smile which seemed to light up the stormy night, one that looked a little bit like lightning in the summer. The girl responded with the same smile, as if one of them had taught the other how to do it. She kissed him on the cheek and then helped him to his feet. 

They started walking again, not the walk of someone who was going anywhere in particular, more the walk of someone who didn't care about the destination. What was important here was the journey, the discovery and the adventure, and perhaps more importantly the company. Or maybe a mixture of both, maybe it was something about learning about the person you were with and not having anymore adventures. As they walked the boy tried to hide a slight wince of pain from his friend, pain that came from the wound on his right hand. But like most pain and scars, after a while it stopped hurting so much, and all he could feel on his hand was the warmth of someone else holding it.


End file.
